les deux mondes
by dumbeldore
Summary: harry potter rentre en sixieme anne et va decouvrir de nouveaux amis et un nouveaux monde, peut etre meme revoir son parrain.Dans cette fanfic vous rencontrerz veritablement dumbledore avec des chapitres vu par lui meme.On connaitra enfin ce qu'il pense .
1. la partie commence

La partie commence

La Nuit venait de tomber froide et silencieuse sur le château de Poudlard. Le ciel était constellé de petites lumières jaunes (communément appelé étoiles) et une sphère de lumière (appelée aussi lune) éclairait à moitié le parc de Poudlard. La surface bleutée du lac reflétait toute la tristesse de la nuit.

Ce mois de juillet n'en n'avait pas été vraiment un. Les moldus ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi tristes ou que en plein milieu de l'été il y ait un brouillard constant et épais qu'on ne voit d'habitude qu'en automne. Mais le pire de tout était ce vide dans le cœur de tout les moldus. Ils avaient perdu l'envie de rire.

Les sorciers ne savaient que trop bien la raison de tous ces problèmes. Des detraqueurs parcouraient librement le pays entier s'attaquant aux pauvres moldus (qui je le rappelle ne pouvaient pas les voir) et recouvrant le pays de ce voile dépressif (expression de mon cru, ça plait ou pas).

Les cœurs étaient lourds et l'ambiance ne prêtait pas à la joie. Pourtant un homme dans un château ressentait en ce moment même ce sentiment si rare ces derniers temps, le bonheur.

Cet homme à vrai dire n'avait rien de normal. En effet, il était un sorcier mais pas n'importe le quel. Considéré comme le plus grand mage de siècle, il inspirait le génie à l'état pur qui s'exprimait sans les normes que la société imposait. On lui reconnaissait d'immenses pouvoirs mais aussi un coté loufoque qui pour beaucoup faisait son charme.

Ce sorcier dirigeait une plus grande écoles de sorcellerie du monde et était présumé comme étant le chef de ce petit groupe de héros, l'ordre du Phoenix. Ce petit groupe de sorcier et de sorcières combattait sans relâche les forces du mal et surtout un mage noir et ses acolytes, Lord Voldemort et les mangemorts.

Ce grand sorcier (comme vous l'aurez deviné) est Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Et en effet en ce moment ces pensées étaient emplies d'espoir. Il allait avoir dans les prochaines heures des entrevues extrêmement importantes ou des décisions toutes aussi importantes allaient devoir être prises.

Le directeur était un homme pour qui, la complexité d'un problème et l'apparente possibilité qu'il n'y a aucune solution à ce problème, ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Il devait pourtant reconnaître que depuis le retour parmi les vivants (ou du moins vivants « corporels ») de Tom le problème posé n'était pas si simple. Mais le professeur avait décidé de s'imaginer le problème comme une grande partie d'échecs.

Évidemment résumer la vie et toutes les possibilités qui la définissent en un simple jeu était trop facile . La vie était bien plus complexe, mais le jeu d'échecs était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de la situation . D'ailleursl'idée de devoir perdre des pions pour s'approcher du but ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Mais il connaissait aussi le principe aux échecs versions sorciers, qui était que les règles changeaient et évoluaient toujours.

Le jeu de Voldemort lui était clair grâce au travail périlleux de ses deux espions. Ses pièces à lui étaient toutes autant placées mais n'étaient pas pour autant dévoilé au seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant dumbledore gardait un avantage non négligeable sur son ennemi, dans son jeu il n'y avait pas de pions. Il n'y avait pas d'être qu'on envoyait en combat pour être tué ou n'ayant aucune valeur.

Mais Dumbledore savait que cette guerre n'était peut être pas celle que tout le monde croyait. Elle serait sans aucun doute plus meurtrière et allait impliquer des pouvoirs que l'on avait plus connu depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Ceci Voldemort le savait aussi, mais en savait-il autant que lui ?

Mais malgré le tableau noir et peu propice à l'espoir, qui se dessinait lentement devant le directeur celui-ci éprouvait en ce moment un sentiment de bien être. Un nouveau jeu et de nouvelles pièces vont être mis en place ce soir même.

Le professeur se tenait à la fenêtre de son bureau, scrutant le parc de poudlard où son prochain rendez vous allait arriver dans quelques minutes. On pouvait voir dans ces yeux le reflet du parc mais surtout une grande sagesse. Sa longue barbe argentée appuyait cette idée.

« Les voilà » avait-il dit à voix basse.

Le directeur se dirigea alors vers une des armoires et en tira sa pensine. Il déposa la baguette magique sur sa tempe et en tira quelques filaments argentés qu'il déposa dans la pensine de pierre. Une fois terminé il reprit la pensine et la remit à sa place.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et embrassa son bureau du regard. Une grande pièce circulaire ou une multitude d'objets et de livres étaient éparpillés. Son fidèle phoenix Fumseck était aussi là sur son perchoir. Dans une des armoires on pouvait voir le choixpeau magique et l'épée de gryffondor. Le directeur de poudlard avait toujours aimé son bureau et le désordre qui s'en dégageait (pour les autres). Suivre des lignes droites et tracées n'était pas sa philosophie (art moldu, un peu tordu et mal compris par les sorciers et que Dumbledore aimait lire)

« Je pense donc je suis » il ne sont pas si bêtes que cela les moldus souria le directeur qui repensait à ce livre de philosophie moldu.

On toqua à sa porte ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées. Il se leva pour accueillir ses invités qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Un homme et une femme, tout deux étaient de grande beauté et jeunes. L'homme avait des traits fins et une longue chevelure de couleur argentée et ses oreilles étaient pointues vers le bord. Il était habillé d'une longue tunique blanche surmontée d'une cape couleur argent. La femme ressemblait en beaucoup de points à une vélane. Sa longue chevelure bleutée se prélassant sur ses épaules et sa longue robe clair.

- Ah Gil et Ailina c'est un plaisir de vous voir, avait salué poliment Dumbledore.  
- Nous de même avait répondu le dénommé Gil d'une voix étrangement musical et mélodieuse.  
- Bonsoir Albus avait répondu la jeune femme dénommée Ailina.  
- Je vous en prie asseyez vous dit le directeur.

Les invités s'assirent suivant ainsi le conseil du directeur. Le directeur s'assit derrière son bureau en face de ses deux invités.

- Quels sont les nouvelles de l'autre coté demanda le directeur  
- En ce moment on est sur les sentiers de guerre répondit Gil  
- Les princes noirs se sont réveillés et se préparent mais il faut reconnaître que nous sommes bien loin de votre situation avait ajouté la jeune femme  
- Cela n'est pas de bon augure, mais cela ne m'étonne pas.  
- Comment cela Albus ?  
- Cela fait des années que les princes se préparent mais la guerre devient imminente, ils l'ont senti arrivé, ils savent que nous sommes à la croisée des chemins  
- J'imagine que la prophétie se réalise glissa Gil .  
- J'en ai bien peur répondit le directeur .  
- Mais pour l'instant Voldemort ne s'est jamais retrouvé de l'autre coté et aucune rencontre cette année n'a eu lieu dit Gil. Je le sais car c'est ma charge.   
- Je le confirme Gil mais cela ne saurait tarder, et l'heure est au préparatifs et ceci des deux cotés.  
- C'est vrai répondit la femme mais avant que cela n'arrive et que la prophétie se réalise enfin il faudrait que l'arbre blanc repousse et que l'ordre soit de retour. Albus savez-vous des choses que l'on ignore ? Demanda Ailina  
- En effet et c'est une des raisons qui a fait que je vous ai demandé de venir. Certaines informations me sont arrivées et j'en ai découvertes d'autres.  
- Ah intéressant  
- J'ai trouvé récemment le manoir Templeton dit Dumbledore 

Vu la réaction des deux personnes la nouvelle avait son importance. Ils le regardaient l'air ébahi et beaucoup plus intéressé.

- La personne qui avait les clés était sous mes yeux, et récemment j'ai découvert des choses que je n'imaginais pas possible. En fait c'était James et Lily qui possédaient les clés d'or.  
- Impossible Albus, ils nous l'auraient dit  
- Certains secrets sont parfois si important Gil que l'on ne veut pas les dévoiler répondit le directeur.  
- C'est vrai reconnut t-il  
- Et alors comment avez-vous su ?  
- Ils avaient confié les clés à leur confident le plus sur et une lettre écrite par sa main m'est arrivée après sa mort.  
- Sirius avait été le gardien alors dit Gil .  
- En effet et après sa mort la lettre m'expliqua tout.  
- Et qu'en est il de l'héritier demanda Ailina  
- Il ne le saura et n'apprendra son existence qu'à sa majorité c'est la règle et Sirius m'a dit que c'était la volonté de ses parents.  
- C'est certainement mieux ainsi.  
- Avez-vous déjà visité le manoir Albus demanda Ailina.  
- C'est exactement comme vos contes le décrivent, un lieu plein de magie et l'arbre blanc y est bien dit le directeur. Absolument magnifique ajouta t-il .  
- La plus belle plante que le monde n'a jamais offert dit Ailina les yeux pétillants.  
- Avez-vous vu aussi la tapisserie demanda Gil.  
- Aussi.  
- Donc vous avez leur noms demanda Gil.  
- En effet, mais je ne vous les dévoilerai pas mais j'ai une meilleur offre à vous faire sourit le directeur.  
- Nous voici arrivé au point essentiel Albus sourit à son tour Gil.  
- Je ne vous le cache dit il.  
- Tu veux qu'on rentre dans l'ordre Albus demanda Ailina.  
- Vous y avez toujours été même si vous n'étiez pas avec nous. En fait c'est autre chose que j'aimerais vous proposer. Quelque chose de plus important et surtout plus intéressant dit le directeur. Voulez vous devenir tout les deux les prochains professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal.  
- Eh bien surprenant en effet Albus sourit la jeune femme  
- Et je suppose que nous pourrons voir et repérer par nous-mêmes les huit semi elfes, sourit à son tour Gil.  
- Aussi répondit le directeur, ils seront tout les huit dans vos classes Gil.  
- Mais vous savez aussi que nos positions ne nous permettent pas de venir ici, Albus.  
- Voyons vous pouvez bien venir ici vous le savez et je le sais, mais j'imagine que vous attendez autre chose de ma part.  
- En effet une seule chose, c'est de nous laisser le choix de nos programmes ajouta Gil.  
- Cela ne fait aucun doute se mit à rire le directeur, j'ai une entière confiance en vous.

Ils se mirent tout les trois à rire de bon cœur égayant ainsi un peu le monde si triste en ce moment.

- Je suppose aussi qu'il faudra être ici le 1er septembre si ma mémoire est bonne dit Gil.  
- Tout à fait .  
- il y a une chose que je n'ai pas compris demanda Ailina. Comment va-t-on donner nos cours à deux.  
- Ailina vous vous occuperez des quatre premières années alors que Gil les trois dernières si vous êtes d'accord évidemment .  
- Bien sur Albus. Bon maintenant il est temps de partir j'aimerais aller faire un tour à Godric's Hollow ce soir.

Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main. Mais au moment de sortir, Gil regarda Dumbledore et lui demanda :

- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Un peu perdu en ce moment mais cela ira mieux, tu le verras bientôt et tu verras qui il est répondit le directeur.  
- Je l'espère bien Albus, Allez Bonne soirée mon ami.

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi mon ami » avait répondu le directeur au moment où la porte se ferma.  
_« Une bonne chose de faite, le professeur pour l'année prochaine est choisi » pensa le directeur._

Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir il sortit aussi du bureau, descendit les marches et passa devant les gargouilles avant de se diriger en direction du bureau de sa directrice adjointe à qui il devait parler. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche il arriva devant la porte de son bureau. Il toqua poliment sur la porte avant d'entrer. 

Le professeur McGonnagal était assis derrière son bureau. Elle avait gardé cet air strict et le directeur savait que cela faisait de longues années qu'elle avait cet air. Même si il savait aussi qu'en dessous de cette coquille il y avait un cœur d'or.  
- Minerva comment allez vous ?  
- Bien merci et vous Albus.  
- A merveille ma chère reconnut le directeur.  
- Ah et pourquoi si je peux savoir demanda-t-elle   
- Évidemment que vous pouvez le savoir. Je viens d'engager le professeur pour l'année prochaine et pour être plus exact j'en est engagé deux.  
- Qui demanda poliment le professeur de métamorphose.  
- Gil-Galad et Ailina.

Un sourire sincère apparut sur son visage.  
- je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle  
- En effet et en plus ce n'est pas la seule Minerva.  
- Ah bon  
- Les Mckinnon et les Cole vont venir de France et se joindre à l'ordre  
- En effet c'est aussi une excellente nouvelle.  
- Ils ont pris des postes aux ministères et leurs enfants viendront ici cette année.   
- On verra si l'enseignement de Beaubaton est toujours aussi bon sourit la directrice.  
- Mais je n'étais pas venu que pour vous annoncer ces bonnes nouvelles.  
- J'imagine que c'est au sujet des différentes protections dit la directrice de Gryffondor.  
- En partie oui Est-ce que toutes nos commandes vont être délivrées ?  
- Toutes, les créatures arriveront demain, Hagrid est prévenu et va s'en occuper.  
- Fantastique et au niveau du sortilège .  
- Severus a presque terminé, il a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant.  
- Il n'est pas là ce soir.  
- Non il a été appelé avait elle simplement répondu.  
- Bien j'irais le voir dès qu'il reviendra. Et j'aurais aussi aimé savoir si les lettres ont été envoyées au frères weasley.  
- C'est aussi fait dit elle, ils m'ont promis de grosses surprises.  
- Et je les crois sourit le directeur. Bon ma chère je vais vous laisser à vos occupations.  
- Bonne nuit alors Albus.  
- Bonne nuit Minerva. 

Le directeur sorti de la pièce et se dirigea en direction de la grande porte avec son habituelle démarche souple. Il arriva assez vite devant les grandes portes et sorti dans la nuit fraîche.  
" Heureusement que je porte des habits chaud pensa le directeur."

Il marchait désormais sur l'herbe fraîche et souple tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'école. Il devait se rendre ce soir au ministère de la magie. Et pour y aller il transplana à peine sorti de Poudlard.

Il arriva quelques secondes après au neuvième étage du ministère. Il avança tranquillement dans le couloir vide à cette heure. Il monta les escaliers deux par deux avant de s'arrêter devant une porte sur laquelle était écrit : « Bureau du Ministre de la magie »

Il toqua et attendit quelques secondes qu'une voix d'homme lui réponde d'entrer. Le directeur entra dans le bureau. Une grande pièce carrée où les murs étaient recouverts des cadres des plus grands ministres de la magie. La pièce en dehors de cela était en fait simple et sobre. Le bureau était en bois et se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Le ministre se trouvait assis derrière et se demandait bien qui pouvait venir le voir à cette heure. Il leva la tête et regarda l'intrus. À peine il eut posé ses yeux sur le directeur le ministre se leva d'un coup pou accueillir son invité à qui il serra la main avec vigueur.

- Professeur Dumbledore sourit le ministre .  
- Mr le ministre répondit celui-ci .  
- Je vous en prie appelez moins Anton.  
- A la seul condition que vous fassiez de même  
- D'accord Albus, je vous en prie prenez un siège.  
- Merci dit il avant de s'asseoir .  
- Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre élection Anton.  
- Merci Albus, je sais que j'ai reçu votre soutien.  
- Et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas lorsque j'étais votre directeur à Poudlard.  
- Et j'espère ne pas avoir changé, mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas la seule raison de votre visite.  
- En effet, mais la longueur de celle-ci dépendra de la réponse que vous me donnerez à la prochaine question.  
- Ah et qu'elle est elle ?  
- Je vous ai toujours considéré comme une personne intègre et un excellent sorcier. Et ce soir j'ai décidé de vous faire une proposition simple. Voulez vous rentrer dans l'ordre du Phoenix ?

Le visage du ministre passa de la courtoisie à la surprise en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

- Mais … pourquoi, pourquoi Maintenant.  
- Car je suis sur de qui vous êtes et que vous defendez sincerement les idées qui sont les votre.  
- Comment ……  
- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai mes propres informations.  
- Donc vous voudriez que je vous rejoigne.  
- En effet  
- Mais comment pouvez vous savoir que je ne travaillerai pas pour le ministère et vous mettrait des batons dans les roues.   
- Pour la raison simple que vous n'auriez pas poser la question Anton .  
- Oui c'est peut être vrai  
- Alors quelle est votre réponse ?  
- Oui, j'accepte répondit le ministre une petite lueur dans les yeux.  
- Bien alors nous allons pouvoir discuter plus longuement .  
- Ah et à quel sujet.  
- Tout d'abord, il serait bien que vous vous occupiez de chercher et faire surveiller tous les espions de Voldemort parmi vos employées.  
- je vais le faire mais ça ne sera pas facile .  
- Je suis sur que vous savez comment faire, l'ingéniosité ne vous a jamais manqué.  
- ….. Merci rougit le ministre.  
- Quand il faut être honnête il le faut.  
- Sinon j'aurais aussi aimé vous prévenir que vous pourrez rappeler toutes les unités d'auror placés à coté de Poudlard. J'ai mis en place une bien meilleure sécurité.  
- Excellent, je les rappellerai ils pourront s'occuper d'autre taches.  
- Et à ce sujet j'aurais voulu vous parler d'engager quatre nouvelles recrues venues de France.  
- Oui mais qui est-ce.  
- vous les connaissez déja, j'en suis sûr . Vous les verrez dans la semaine, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont tous d'excellents sorciers.  
- Je verrais alors demain.  
- Pas de problème. Je vais donc vous laisser à votre travail qui je le suis sur est très important. Bonne nuit Anton.  
- Merci vous aussi avait salué le ministre raccompagnant le grand mage à la porte.

Le directeur sorti et pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, un sourire apparut sur son visage. La journée avait été aussi bonne qu'il avait espéré. Tout c'était bien passer.

Il retransplanna à Poudlard et au bout de quelques minutes il fut de retour sur son bureau. Il caressa son phoenix qui apprécia le geste. Il allait s'asseoir lorsque la dernière chose qu'il attendait ce soir arriva. Un hibou grand-duc tapotait à la fenêtre avec son bec. Il le laissa entrer et détacha la lettre à sa patte avant que l'animal prenne le chemin des volières de l'école. Il s'assit enfin sur sa chaise et lut la lettre dont il reconnut l'écriture.

_« Olive et Daniel vont venir s'installer en Angleterre comme tu me l'a demandé. Je dois reconnaître que tu n'avait peut être pas tort. Daniel, rentrera aussi à Poudlard. Je suis sur que tu en es heureux._

Sinon ma mission se déroule pour l'instant au mieux. Personne ne me soupçonne et je monte les marches plutôt rapidement.

Sinon bonne soirée et j'espère que tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui. »

Il replia la lettre et repensa à la dernière phrase et pensa en son for intérieur.  
_« Oh oui, quelle merveilleuse journée »_


	2. le nouveau ministre

Dans sa chambre au 4 privet Drive, Harry était allongé dans son lit la tête pleine de pensées noires . Cela avait été ainsi durant tout le premier mois de vacances. II n'arrivait pas à arracher de son esprit le visage de don défunt parrain. Sirius était là, toujours présent dans ses pensées.   
La perte de son parrain, il y avait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines, l'avait changé pour toujours. Il avait perdu un frère en même temps qu'un père. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant , et chose qu'il avait désiré par-dessus tout.

Pendant près de trois ans il avait appris à connaître qui était réellement Sirius, quel homme il était. Pendant près d'un an il avait même cru que Sirius était responsable de la mort de ses parents avant de découvrir la vérité :

Peter Pettigrew qui était, lui aussi, un « ami » de son père avait été fait gardien du secret des Potter, et l'avait révélé à Voldemort qui assassina ses parents , le soir d'halloween alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Ce même Peter avait réussi à faire croire que Sirius était le traître l'obligeant ainsi pendant plus de dix ans à supporter l'horreur de la vie à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.  
Et durant sa troisième année d'étude il découvrit que le rat si paresseux de Ron n'était autre qu'un animagus magique, en l'occurrence celui de Pettigrew. Et pendant quelques minutes il avait même espéré habiter avec son parrain. Et à partir de cette année là il avait commencé à connaître Sirius. Un homme bon et généreux qui avait sacrifié beaucoup pour que lui puisse vivre, allant même jusqu'à donner sa vie. À cette pensée une petite larme coula doucement le long de sa joue.  
Maintenant qu'Harry y repensait il se rendit compte que Sirius s'était même évadé d'Azkaban pour lui, risquant même pire que la mort. Pendant plusieurs mois il s'était même caché dans une petite grotte, retournant ainsi à des conditions de vies peu humaines ; et cela juste pour être près de son filleul.   
Repenser à tout cela était si dur pour le jeune garçon, qui juste après la douleur et la souffrance de la perte de son parrain avait appris qu'il était concerné par une prophétie. Une prophétie qui faisait de lui l'Elu qui devra tuer ou être tuer par Lord Voldemort. Cette soirée du mois de juin n'avait pas été facile, loin de là.

Apprendre que l'on a sur ses épaule une telle responsabilité, une chose dont on n'est pas sûr d'être capable d'accomplir, c'est plutôt dur. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il voulait la mort de Voldemort mais de là à se dire que ce serait lui qui devra le faire, il y avait une grande différence. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui et pas Neville ? Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il vu en lui la plus grande menace ? Il aurait pu avoir une vie normale mais au lieu de cela sa route ne croisait que souffrance et désespoir. Il avait déjà vu trop de gens mourir ou souffrir.  
Durant ces trois semaines il avait aussi cherché un coupable à tous ces problèmes. Il ne niait pas que cela lui ait fait du bien. Dire que les autres étaient coupables, était vraiment libérateur. Cela soulageait de juger et d'accuser tout ceux qu'on n'aimait pas, voire ceux qu'on admirait. Dumbledore au début était sa cible préférée avant qu'il ne se rende à l'évidence et reconnaisse que malgré ses erreurs il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se plaindre de lui.

Évidemment Rogue avait été le second sur la liste. Son comportement méchant envers son parrain avait en quelque sorte accélérer sa chute. À la différence de Dumbledore, il continuait à le détester. Rogue était en quelque sorte son catalyseur de colère et ça marchait.

Mais il avait aussi su reconnaître quelles étaient ses erreurs. Il n'avait pas pratiquer l'occlumancie, et avait ainsi faciliter la tâche de Voldemort. Il s'était aussi jeté comme un débutant dans le piége que Voldemort lui avait tendu malgré les avertissements de ses amis qu'il avait entraînés avec lui.  
En fin de compte la seule chose qui lui restait était que Sirius était mort et que désormais il ne le reverrait plus. Et ce que Sirius lui aurait dit il le savait. Il lui aurait parlé de sa voix un peu rugueuse « Harry, même si je ne suis pas là, je veux que tu te battes et que tu ne lâches pas »

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se relever de cette chute malgré tout le courrier que ses amis lui avait envoyé pour le réconforter. Il les avait lus. Et même si cela l'avait quelque peu aidé, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Même Lupin et Tonks lui avaient écrit quelques mots.

Toutes ces lettres étaient posées sur son bureau qui comme toute sa chambre était en désordre. Il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au rangement et à la propreté du lieu. Il n'en avait pas l'envie.

Il releva légèrement la tête et remarqua que le soleil s'était levé déjà depuis un moment. Il sorti de ses couvertures et s'assit sur son lit. Il devait quand même manger quelque chose, pas par envie mais juste par besoin. Il se leva alors entièrement de son lit et s'habilla à la va vite avant de descendre dans la cuisine ou les Dursley prenaient leur petit déjeuner.  
Sans un mot il alla prendre un peu de bacon et des œufs dans la poêle. L'ambiance était très silencieuse. Il en avait été ainsi tout l'été. L'avertissement de Maugrey avait porté ses fruits. Ils ne l'embêtaient plus et même ne lui parlaient plus. Ce qui n'était pas si mal. Comme cela au moins il ne risquait pas de dire des choses qui s'avéreraient déplaisantes.

Mais dans leurs yeux il pouvait lire une certaine peur. Surtout Dudley qui depuis l' été dernier et sa rencontre avec un détraqueur essayait d'éviter tout contact direct ou même indirect avec lui. Dudley par ailleurs avait encore un peu maigri (trois kilos) ce qui lui permit d'éviter le régime drastique durant les vacances. 

Harry mangea dans un silence qui s'avérait tout de même un peu dépressif. Il termina vite et retourna dans son antre où l'attendait trois hiboux sur son bureau dont Hedwige. (Dont il ne s'était pas très bien occupé et qui avait préféré partir quelque temps chez les Weasley) Un des hiboux devait certainement venir de Poudlard (un grand duc régulier) et le troisième portait à ce qu'il puisse en juger la gazette.

Il paya d'abord l'hibou de la gazette avant de détacher la lettre du grand duc. Il caressa le bec d'Hedwige qui fut heureuse(x) de voir que son maître allait mieux. Il prit la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut l'écriture de Ron.  
« Salut Harry, comment ça va ? Je t'écrivais juste pour te dire que ce soir on viendrait te chercher vers 11h, donc soit prêt. Nous sommes tous impatients de te voir. »  
Donc il partirait ce soir, mais la lettre ne mentionnait pas où. Pas au square Grimault espérait-il, il ne pourrait certainement pas le supporter.

Il ouvrit alors la deuxième lettre qu'il lut.  
« Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tout se déroule bien pour toi. Je ne peux bien évidemment pas comprendre la douleur que tu ressens en ce moment, mais je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose. Pense à ce que Sirius t' a dit. Et au sujet de ce qui a été dit dans mon bureau, je te conseillerais (de) pour l'instant de vivre ta vie et laisser cela un peu de côté.  
Je t'écrivais pour te prévenir que tu devras venir avec moi au ministère demain matin. Même si cela sera peut être dur, il faudra que tu sois présent à l'ouverture de testament de Sirius dont tu es le légataire principal.  
Je te souhaite une bonne journée Harry et j'espère te voir bientôt. 

A. P.W.B Dumbledore. »  
Malgré la taille de la lettre (plutôt courte), Harry avait ressenti beaucoup de choses. Dumbledore n'avait pas tort de penser que faire ce que Sirius lui Avait conseillé était peut être une bonne idée. Mais réussir à laisser de côté cette prophétie était presque impossible. Comment ne pas penser à son propre destin surtout lorsqu'il était plutôt noir.

Mais le plus important était qu'il devra être présent à l'ouverture du testament. Ce ne serait certainement pas un moment de plaisir.

Il regarda alors enfin le journal, habitude prise depuis plusieurs mois. Mais au lieu de passer rapidement sur tous les articles, il prenait un peu de temps pour se mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier. Mais aujourd'hui dés la première page son regard fut attiré par l'article principal.  
"Anton Davis nouveau ministre de la magie"  
Hier dans la soirée le nouveau ministre de la magie a été intronisé. Depuis quelques semaines déjà le départ de Cornélius Fudge était pressenti. En effet durant de l'année dernière, l'ancien ministre n'a pas su écouter les avertissements du directeur de Poudlard qui annonçait le retour de vous- savez-qui. En plus de cela durant le mois de juin, il semblerait que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se soit introduit au ministère avec un groupe de ses mangemorts. Cornélius avait donc décidé la semaine précédente de démissionner sitôt son successeur désigné. Le conseil électif magique a donc lors de la journée d'hier annoncer le prochain ministre de la magie, Anton Davis.   
Anton Davis était jusque là le chef du département dirigé par Mr Croupton, la coopération magique. Mais ce qui avait certainement prévalu dans sa nomination fut son expérience d'auror et chef de ce département durant plusieurs années. Rappelons aussi qu'il a dirigé les brigades des tireurs d'élites. Anton Davis est connu pour sa droiture et son aversion pour toute magie noire. L'heureux nominé paraissait lui-même surpris lors de l'annonce.  
« Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris de ma nomination mais j'en suis aussi heureux. Je sais qu'un grand travail est à faire. Depuis le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom la communauté sorcière vit dans la peur et dans la crainte. Mais le ministère va se mettre à l'œuvre pour faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir contre le mage noir qui depuis déjà trop longtemps terrorise la communauté sorcière. Ce ne sera pas une tâche facile, ni même courte mais dés aujourd'hui le sorcier le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne va comprendre que l'on ne peut torturer ou assassiner impunément. »  
Beaucoup de personnes ont applaudit l'élection celui que certain appelle l'homme de la situation. Beaucoup espère que son arrivée va permettre un renouveau nécessaire dans la politique du ministère. Le nouveau ministre n'a pas non plus tardé à mettre en place ses idées. Il a annoncé hier soir la création de trois nouveau département dans la lutte contre Voldemort.  
« J'ai décidé que pour pouvoir arrêter le mage noir on devait innover. C'est pour cela que trois nouveaux départements vont être créés. Le département de recherche et de traque aux mangemorts sera dirigé par l'ancien auror Andrew Cole qui aura pour but de trouver et rassembler des informations afin d'aider le plus possible les aurors dans leur tâche. Le second département celui de la destruction de tout objet magiques dangereux va être dirigé par Arthur Weasley (Harry sourit à cette allusion, cette nomination aiderait certainement la famille Weasley, ce qu'elle méritait mille fois). Enfin le département d'élimination d'animaux magiques extrêmement dangereux qui obéissent aux forces du mal, sera dirigé par Mathesis Mckinnon, ancien directeur de la police magique française. »  
Pour plus d'explication, la suite page quatre et cinq.  
Harry feuilleta le reste du journal et remarqua que le sujet général était le nouveau ministre qui semblait respecté. Harry regarda d'un peu plus près la photo et observa le nouveau ministre. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine malgré les quelques cheveux blancs éparpillés dans ses cheveux. Il avait un petit air de George Clooney aurait dit Harry. (Un acteur moldu que Harry appréciait, il voulait lui ressemblait un petit peu). Le journal n'annonçait pas de catastrophe ou d'assassinat aujourd'hui ,ce qui ces dernières semaines étaient plutôt courants.  
Harry replia le journal et l'envoya accompagner toutes ses lettres. Il se leva de son lit et avant de commencer à préparer sa valise décida d'annoncer qu'il partait ce soir aux Dursley qui étaient réunis dans le salon. Il leur parla pour la première fois depuis trois semaines.  
- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que ce soir je pars.  
- ah d'accord, c'est tout ce qu'avait répondu son oncle en gardant les yeux fixés sur son journal essayant d'ignorer son neveu.  
Harry remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre vers sa chambre où du travail l'attendait. La chambre était sens dessus dessous. Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de plusieurs heures pour tout ranger. Il avait cherché ses livres en dessous de son lit, récupéré sa cape d'invisibilité pendue à la porte, sa carte du maraudeur posée sur son bureau et avait aussi nettoyé la cage d'Hedwidge. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas oublié de prendre son balai de course que lui avait offert Sirius. Il avait aussi mis dans sa valise le miroir cassé que Sirius lui avait donné sans même savoir pourquoi. C'était à Sirius, il ne pouvait pas le jeter.  
Ensuite il jeta toutes ses affaires dans la grande malle (robes de sorciers, chaussettes, pantalons ….. sans oublier les slips et les caleçons). Il était déjà tard dans l'après midi lorsqu'il avait terminé et qu'il s'assit sur son lit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il reprit la gazette du sorcier et chercha un article intéressant à lire. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver. Cet article parlait de ces nouveaux départements.  
« Comme nous vous l'avions déjà annoncé le ministre créer trois nouveaux départements, mais cela semblerait n'être que la partie immergée du calamar géant car dans son discours il a entre autre annoncé de nouvelles mesures qu'il prendrait. Il a annoncé qu'il allait cherché à remanier le département de régulation des créatures magiques s'accordant à dire que si le ministère peut recevoir de l'aide de celles-ci cela ne peut que s'avérer que bénéfique .

De plus il annonçait que dans le prochain mois une solution serait trouvée pour garder la prison d'Azkaban. Permettant ainsi à beaucoup d'aurors de se mettre à la chasse de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il n'a par contre donné aucun renseignement en dehors de celui-ci.  
D'une part il a aussi révélé que la majorité des lieux publics magiques auront une sécurité renforcée. Considérant que des endroits comme le chemin de traverse devait être surveillé pour qu'aucun incident grave n'arrive.  
D'autre part il a proposé l'idée de créer des cours de défense contre les forces du mal un peu partout dans le pays pour que le sorcier ou la sorcière moyenne puisse au moins se défendre convenablement. Cette idée a été reçue avec un grand enthousiasme par la communauté sorcière comme nous l'explique cette sorcière du Yorkshire « Je ne sais même pas comment stupéfier, au moins grâce au nouveau ministre je pourrais me protéger »  
En dernier lieu il a expliqué l'importance des relations internationales dans ce conflit. Décrivant comme possible la propagation de telles idées sectaires à travers le monde de la magie. Il a demandé de l'aide des autres pays pour pouvoir réagir face à la menace de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Harry crut lire dans ces lignes, les idées du professeur Dumbledore. Le nouveau ministre de la magie semble plus enclin à accepter les conseils de son directeur. Ce qui peut s'avérer bénéfique. Il regarda sa montre qui montrait qu'il avait encore au moins trois heures à tuer.  
Il resta dans son lit à feuilleter la gazette de sorcier apprenant ainsi par exemple que le championnat national de quidditch était maintenu et que cette saison les "London dragons" sont les plus coté pour remporter le championnat. Au bout de deux heures et demie il se décida à se sortir de son lit et revérifia sa valise une dernière fois. Et à ce moment il se rappela qu'il ne savait pas ni comment ni avec qui il partait.  
Il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt. De toute manière cela ne changerait pas grand-chose il partait dans cinq minutes. Ces dernières minutes furent les plus longues. Il regardait sa montre en se demandant si à part le retourneur de temps il existait d'autres sorts pour maîtriser le temps.

Il fut sorti de ses rêves par des bruits qu'émettait le salon (manière de parler, vous conviendrez qu'un salon ne parle pas, quoique en magie, sait-on jamais). Harry se précipita dans le salon pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.   
Il entra dans le salon qui était resté normal (à l'inverse de l'explosion de la cheminée) et les Dursley étaient tous les trois serrées dans le canapé qui peinait à tous les supporter. Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey se trouvaient aussi là.

-" Ah Harry comment ça va?" demanda Lupin  
-" J'espère que ces moldus ne t'ont pas embêté" demanda Maugrey tout en fixant avec son œil magique les Dursley (le fauteuil souffrait encore plus).  
- "Salut Harry" l'avait aussi salué Tonks qui arborait aujourd'hui une couleur verte (un peu comme la Golden Smith, la pomme)  
- "Bonsoir" répondit Harry et dans un élan de pitié ajouta, 'les moldus se sont bien comportés avec moi."  
- "Bien" dit Maugrey dont l'œil magique le fixait lui.  
- "Ta valise est prête?" demanda lupin qui semblait se porter beaucoup mieux. C'était comme s'il avait perdus dix ans d'un coup, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.  
- "oui je vais aller la chercher" répondit Harry.

Harry remonta dans chambre rapidement prit sa valise et avant de sortir vérifia d'un coup d'œil s'il n'avait rien oublié. Ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose, mais c'est un réflexe que l'on a. Il fit glisser la valise doucement sur les marches et arriva dans le salon qui était aussi bruyant qu'un cimetière.  
- "bien je crois que l'on peut partir" dit Lupin qui regarda les Dursley  
- "On va où au fait et comment?".  
- "On t'emmène au terrier Harry et en portoloin" répondit Lupin qui regardait maintenant Harry fixement.

Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il décida de leur dire quand même au revoir, il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait pas embêté.   
- Bon alors au revoir dit il à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui répondirent murmurèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un au revoir.  
- "allons y maintenant, on prends ta (es) valise(s)" finit lupin.

Celui-ci sorti de sa veste une télécommande de télévision des plus banales et la tendit à Harry qui tint le portoloin. À ce moment il sentit son nombril attiré et le salon disparut de sa vue.


	3. une journee avec dumbledore

Harry ne se ferait jamais à ce moyen de transport qu'il considérait barbare (en fait surtout son postérieur sur lequel il avait atterri ) . Il se releva tant bien que mal et regarda devant lui. Il était dans le jardin de l'endroit qu'il préférait le plus le Terrier. Une maison de trois étages si bancale que seule la magie pouvait expliquer qu'elle ne se soit pas encore effondré, pensait Harry . Les poules s'enfuyaient apeurées par son arrivées, surprises et les gnomes continuaient à s'introduire en secret sur la pelouse du Terrier comme si de rien était. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées, on les attendait.

Trois « Pop » lui indiquèrent que ses gardiens étaient arrivés. Il se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison des Weasley. Lupin faisait léviter la valise devant lui. Tonks toqua et attendit qu'une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Mme Weasley leur dise d'entrer.   
Harry à peine entré, eut le droit à une étreinte maternelle de Mme Weasley. Ces étreintes avaient toujours été pour Harry une source de réconfort.

- "Harry chéri(Molly appelle Harry toujour Harry cheri), Comment vas-tu? Je trouve que tu as encore maigri durant l'été" dit Mme Weasley  
- "Harry, je suis heureux de te voir" lui dit Mr Weasley avec un sourire sincère.  
-" Moi aussi" repondit-il, content de se retrouver au Terrier.  
- "Le voyage s'est-il bien passé?" demanda Mr Weasley  
- "parfaitement" assura Lupin  
- "Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir dîner. Harry, Ron et Hermione t'attendent en haut".  
Harry laissa les adultes dans le salon ou Mrs Weasley essayait de convaincre ses gardiens de rester pour le souper. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air si difficile.

Harry arriva à l'étage et entendit des sons provenants de la chambre de Ron .  
- "Je me demande dans combien de temps Harry arrive" demanda Ron  
- Incessamment si tout se passe normalement » répondit une voix ,qui devait être celle de Ginny .  
- « J'espère qu'il va bien » s'inquiéta Hermione  
- « C'est vrai le pauvre » assura Ginny  
- « Nous seront là pour l'aider » appuya Ron   
Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il venait d'entendre des paroles qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du . Mais ces quelques mots lui allèrent directement au cœur . Ces amis étaient là et ils le seraient certainement jusqu'à la réalisation de sa destinée . Il se décida alors d'entrer et de faire comme s'il venait d'arriver .  
- « Harry ! » dirent ils tout les trois surpris de son entrée .  
- « Salut » leur répondit-il .

Ses amis sortirent de leur torpeur et saluèrent chacun leur ami .   
- « Harry comment vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione le visage soucieux .  
- « Bien je crois . » répondit il honnêtement  
- « Nous sommes contents de le savoir » lui sourit Ginny .

À ce moment il se ressentit des choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas . Une sorte de bouffée de chaleur . Tout son corps chauffait de l'intérieur . Il avait été surpris par Ginny ! Elle avait bien grandi durant l'été et était devenue très séduisante . Mais la raison de sa surchauffe était autre chose que l'apparence physique de Ginny , Harry en était sûr . Il se reprit et lui rendit son sourire .

C'est vrai que Ginny était devenue beaucoup plus jolie . C'était comme si on lui avait bandé les yeux et exposé à une merveille . Ginny s'était en quelque sorte épanouie .  
- « Harry alors comment vas-tu » demanda Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule  
Ce qui eu pour effet de le sortir immédiatement de son rêve .  
- « Très bien et toi » dit il en s'asseyant . « Quoi de neuf ? »   
-« Notre père a été promu. » sourirent les jeunes Weasley  
- « J'ai lu ça dans la Gazette, c'est génial ! » approuva Harry .  
-« Maintenant plus de problème . Il dirige un département composé de plus de quinze sorciers » ajouta Ron .  
- Et son grade lui permet d'avoir du poids auprès du ministre » dit Ginny avec fierté .  
- « Il me méritait » dit Hermione .  
-« le ministre semble faire ce qu'il faut » sourit Harry heureux pour ses amis .  
- « Il se rattrape de Fudge » grimaça Ron  
-« Oui c'est vrai » reconnut Harry .  
- « il semble compétent et c'est-ce qu' nous avons besoin en ce moment » continua Hermione .  
-« Il n'y a que vous au terrier ? » demanda Harry .  
-« Oui, Fred et Georges se sont installés au dessus de leur magasin, les affaires ont l'air de bien marcher. Bill s'est installé à Londres avec Fleur malgré que maman ne le voulait pas » récita Ron .  
-« Allez les enfants, vous vous lavez les mains et vous descendez manger .  
Il suivirent tout les quatre les ordres de la maîtresse de maison et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où une grande table était dressée . Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey était restés et Kingsley était arrivé .   
- « Bonjour Harry » dit Kingsley de sa voix profonde .  
Harry qui n'avait pas depuis plusieurs semaines vraiment participé à un repas, se rattrapa sous le regard réjouie de Mme Weasley . La table débordait de plats et l'ambiance était joyeuse . La discussion générale portait autour du nouveau ministre que tout le monde semblait apprécier.  
- « Il a, en deux jours, fait plus que Fudge en plus de dix ans » dit Kingsley .  
- « C'est vrai » sourit Lupin «Qui aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu engager un loup-garou comme auror ? »  
Harry s'étouffa presque devant la surprise . Lupin était devenu un auror, c'était génial !  
-«Il a tout restructuré . » ajouta Arthur .

Harry se délaissa quelque peu de la conversation pour s'occuper de ses pommes de terres rissolées avec l'honneur qui leur étaient dues .Hermione par contre écoutait avec intérêt la conversation . Ginny se battait avec sa mère au sujet de la coiffure de Bill qui continuait à créer le désordre dans la famille Weasley .  
- « Alors Harry comment ça c'est passé avec tes Moldus ? » demanda Ron .  
- « Bien, on ne s'est pas parlé de tout l'été . L'Œil de Maugrey fait des ravages » sourit-il .  
- « Surtout pour des Moldus. » s'étouffa Ron avec une pomme de terre, mort de rire.  
- « Il leur a fait le coup tout à l'heure t'aurait du voir . Mieux que Malefoy et la fouine. »  
-« Ah Harry, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire que demain il passerait te chercher vers huit heures » lui dit Mr weasley .  
- « Alors je crois qu'il est l'heure de se coucher » en profita Mme Weasley . 

Harry qui bailla juste à ce moment ne put la contredire . Il avait tellement bien mangé qu' une nuit de repos ne lui pourrait ferait pas de mal .

Tout les jeunes se levèrent de tables et se rejoignirent dans la chambre de Ron après s'être changés ; Il s'assirent chacun sur les lits .  
- « C'est super pour Lupin » dit Ron .  
- « Il le méritait » dit Hermione « et en plus il a le niveau requis . »  
- « Je commence à l'aimer ce ministre » sourit Harry .  
- « Au fait Harry comment ça se fait que demain tu doives partir » demanda Ginny .  
- « Je dois être présent à la lecture du testament de Sirius . »  
- « Désolé » s'excusa Ginny .  
- « Ce n' est pas grave » la rassura Harry . « J'ai fait mon deuil . Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé que je morfonde sans rien faire . »   
- « C'est vrai » assura Hermione . « Mais n'oublie pas Harry que si t'a besoin de nous parler nous sommes là . »  
-« Merci » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire .  
Et ce fut le dernier mot de la conversation ; Mrs Weasley venait d'entrer les envoya tous au lit .  
Harry s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond qui tremblait légèrement .  
- « T'inquiète pas Harry c'est la goule ; Depuis que Fred et Georges son partis c'est comme ça . Elle a l'air de les languir . Bonne nuit . »   
- « Bonne nuit Ron . »  
Harry se sentait vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines . Il avait passé une agréable soirée et avait quelque peu oublié sa tourmente . Mais le lendemain allait être différent , il le savait . Mais au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il avait fait son deuil et que même si ce ne serait pas facile il devra agir comme son parrain l'aurait désiré . C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit profondément et pour une fois d'un sommeil sans cauchemar .

- Harry, mon chéri, il est l'heure  
- Oui, je me le lève Mme Weasley .  
Harry essaya de sortir la tête des nuages qui embrumait son cerveau . Il lui fallut encore deux minutes avant d'être complètement réveillé et de commencer à s'habiller . Après un tour à la salle de bain, il descendit dans la cuisine ou Mr Weasley déjeunait en compagnie de sa femme .

- « Harry, bonjour, bien dormi ? » demanda Mr Weasley  
- « Oui merci . »   
- « Assied toi Harry » lui dit Mme Weasley .  
- « Bonjour à tous »dit une voix ensommeillée  
- « Ah Tonks bien dormi ? » demanda Mrs Weasley .  
Sa coiffure tournait aujourd'hui vers un blond très clair . Elle bailla avant de répondre  
-« Oui mais pas assez » souria-t-elle . « Il faut que je m'en ailles, je suis en retard . Remus est déjà parti . Bonne journée à tous » dit elle .

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle parlait de Remus comme ça, avant qu'il se rappelle qu'ils travaillaient ensemble désormais.  
-« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? " demanda Mme Weasley inquiète   
- « Merci, mais je suis vraiment en retard, au revoir » et elle sortie dans la fraîcheur du matin .  
Mme Weasley tendit à Harry une assiette de saucisses et une tranche de pain . Harry mangea allègrement son petit déjeuner .   
-« Molly, il faut que je parte aussi » dit Arthur tout en souriant à sa femme .  
- « D'accord fait attention à toi »  
- « ne t'inquiète pas chérie » dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue .  
- « Peut être à tout à l'heure Harry dit Mr Weasley .  
- « Au revoir . »  
Mr Weasley sorti à son tour dans la fraîcheur de la matinée . Mme Weasley semblait s'inquiéter pour son mari . Mais seul Harry savait à quel point . L'année dernière, lorsqu'elle avait du affronter un épouvantard, elle tomba face à sa plus grande peur : Voir un membre de sa famille mourir et Harry avait été ému de savoir qu'elle le considérait lui aussi comme un membre de sa famille .

- « Les temps sont durs » soupira-t-elle .  
- « Je sais » essaya de la réconforter Harry .  
- « c'est vrai mon pauvre chéri, tu as déjà beaucoup perdu. » Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout ira mieux .  
Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à coté de lui .  
- « Je ne peux imaginer à quel point le départ de Sirius a pu être dur, mais je sais que tu le connaissait mieux que quiconque et que tu sais ce qu'il aurait voulu de toi » dit Mme Weasley , une larme coulant le long de sa joue .  
-« Continuer à vivre » répondit Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser une larme coulée le long de sa joue .  
- « Tu sais j'ai souvent été en désaccord avec Sirius, mais je l'ai toujours estimé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait . Il tenait beaucoup à toi et c'était un sorcier franc et droit, cela personne ne pourra jamais le lui enlever Harry . Il nous manquera à tous » .  
Mme Weasley lui prit une main et lui dit avec douceur .  
- « Moi et Mon mari seront toujours là pour toi, si on peut faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le demander Harry . Je te considère comme mon propre fils . »  
Harry ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de laisser exprimer son cœur . Il tomba dans les bras de Mme Weasley et enfin pleura . Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire ni pu faire . Toutes les émotions refoulées étaient ressorties . Depuis la mort de Cedric et le retour de Voldemort, il n'avait jamais pu soulager son cœur comme il le faisait en ce moment .  
-« Merci » dit Harry, « Merci pour tout » dit il à Mme Weasley avant de relever la tête et de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus seul .  
Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant la porte en silence . Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait ainsi . Harry crut voir une larme dans ses yeux toujours aussi bleus et toujours aussi pétillants.

-« Je ne sais pas quoi dire » s'emmêla Mme Weasley .  
-« Il n'y a rien à dire Molly » dit-il avec douceur tout en enlevant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer le coin de l'œil . « Je ne le répéterais jamais assez l'amour est la plus belle des magies . »  
Harry se sentait un peu honteux, mais il semblait que ceci resterait entre les trois personnes présentes dans la cuisine .

- « Il va falloir partir maintenant Harry, Molly je vous le ramène dans l'après midi ; Bonne journée . »

Et cette fois ce fut au tour de Harry de sortir dehors, mais la fraîcheur avait disparu . Il suivit le directeur .  
- « Harry, on va transplanner pour aller au ministère . »  
- « mais je ne sais pas … »  
-« Il se trouve que je peux te prendre avec moi . Pose juste ta main sur mon bras . »  
Harry s'exécuta et se senti rentré dans un tuyau extrêmement étroit . Il était écrasé de tout les coté et commençait à avoir du mal à respirer . Heureusement cette sensation ne dura que quelques minutes .  
Les poumons de Harry se sentirent libérés de leurs étreintes . Il regarda où il était arrivé et su qu'il était arrivé au ministère . Le professeur se tenait à ses cotés et le regarda d'un air compatissant .  
- « Jamais facile la première fois, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'habitueras . »   
Harry qui n'était pas sûr s'il serait capable de s'habituer à ce genre de moyen de transport . Il regarda où il était arrivé . C'était une grande salle rectangulaire où des sorciers transplannaient sans arrêt .Au dessus d'un grand portail dans la salle on pouvait lire sur une pancarte. Le message sur la pancarte était écrit en grand .  
« Salle d'arrivée du Ministère de la magie pour les transplanneurs . Veuillez vous rendre au portail de sécurité . »  
- "le ministère de la magie » sourit le directeur qui avança dans la foule avec Harry à ses côtés . Quelques sorciers saluaient en passant le directeur de Poudlard . Mais beaucoup paraissaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne levaient même pas la tête .  
Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall du ministère, là exactement où un mois plus tôt s'était déroulé une lutte entre Voldemort et le directeur . Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de lutte . La fontaine avait été réparée, les murs repeints et le sol renouvelé . Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y a un mois, ici même avait eu lieu une lutte entre les deux mages les plus puissants du siècle . Harry se rappelait de tout, même du sentiment d' être posséder par Voldemort. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sentiment agréable de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son propre corps et d'être reléguer à un simple spectateur .

On pouvait voir désormais sur un des murs du ministère . Une petite plaque en or où était gravé.  
« Pour Sirius Black, qui a perdu sa vie pour en sauver d'autres . L'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume . »  
Harry regarda la plaque qui était placé en avant . Le directeur lui mit la main sur l'épaule .  
- C'est le minimum qu'on pouvait faire pour le remercier, maintenant il faudrait que l'on avance Harry .

Harry détacha ses yeux de la plaque et accompagna le directeur . Il passèrent la sécurité sans même que le garde ne leur demande quoi que ce soit ; Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi .  
-« L'avantage de l'âge Harry » soupira le directeur .  
Il se dirigèrent vers un panneau qui indiquait en grand : « Département des biens magiques » .  
L'étage grouillait de sorciers et de notes volantes . Le ministère semblait en ébullition .  
-" C'est toujours comme ça lorsque on élit un nouveau ministre Harry . »  
- « Excusez moi professeur . Mais j'ai lu dans le journal que c'était le conseil législatif magique qui élisait le président . C'est quoi exactement ? »  
- « Une preuve que les Moldus ne sont pas si bêtes . Vois-tu Harry, lorsqu'il y a plusieurs centaines d'années différentes révolutions ont éclatés dans le monde demandant un droit qui était pour l'époque osée . Pouvoir vivre libre et égal à son prochain . Et l'idée à ce moment semble avoir était adopté par la communauté magique qui fonda un ministère et un système politique assez semblable aux Moldus . Ce conseil est composé de vingt sorciers, tous étant à des positions importantes de la communauté sorcière . Le directeur de Poudlard, le guérisseur ou la guérisseuse en chef de l'hôpital st Mangouste, le juge suprême du mangemangot ainsi que les directeur de département de coopération magique et celui des aurors, le maire de pré-au-lard et d'autres encore . »  
- « Vous avez voté ? » demanda Harry .  
- « En effet Harry, mais le vote est secret ce qui m'oblige à ne rien te dire . » Nous sommes arrivés » dit le directeur devant une porte en bois noire avec écrit dessus, « service des héritages » . Notre rendez vous est dans un petit quart d'heure . Viens asseyons nous Harry . Et profite de ce moment pour poser certaines questions qui je sûr méritent leur réponses .

Ils s'assirent sur le banc et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi demander et décida donc de se renseigner sur la situation actuel.  
-« Que fait Voldemort ? » demanda Harry .  
- « D'après ce que nous en savons, il continue à réunir son armée . Des créatures magiques se déplacent en grand nombre vers notre pays et ils recrutent beaucoup de sorciers . Évidemment il continue de tuer .  
- « Et pour la pr…….. »  
-« Il désire toujours la connaître, mais ne sait pas comment, Harry . D'ailleurs à ce sujet Harry tu peux en parler avec tes amis, ce qui t'aidera beaucoup . »  
Harry ne répondit pas et changea de sujet .  
- « Avez-vous déjà choisi le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ? ».  
- « Oui, c'est un excellent professeur Harry . Tu verras, il ressemble un peu au professeur Lupin . »

Harry était heureux . Car si le professeur était comme Lupin, ce serait certainement plus intéressant que la lecture de Ombrage . Cela aiderait sans aucun doute Harry pour accomplir sa quête .(quelle quête a la fin du 5 livres ?)   
- « Ah en parlant de cela j'aurais aimé te demander si tu avais toujours le désir de devenir auror ? » 

Cette question Harry se l'était posé pendant toutes les vacances ,et sa réponse fut rapide et assurée .  
- « Oui professeur, pourquoi ? »  
- « Ah c'est notre tour Harry » dit le directeur en se levant .  
La porte s'ouvrit et un vieux sorcier à l'apparence sympathique fit son apparition .  
- « Ah Albus, Mr Potter, heureux de vous voir . Je vous en prie entrez » leur dit le sorcier .

Ils rentrèrent dans un grande salle qui contenait une grande bibliothèques .  
Harry remarqua que la majorité des étagères contenaient des formulaires . Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que contenait ces formulaires . Le sorcier les conduisit au fond de la salle ou siégeait un grand bureau et plusieurs chaises. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir .

- « Comment allez vous Mr Potter » demanda le sorcier .  
-« Bien merci . »  
- « Avant tout chose j'aimerais vous présenter toutes mes condoléances . »  
- « Merci Monsieur . »  
- « Mr Dumbledore vous êtes ici car Mr Black vous a choisi comme tuteur magique . »  
- « C'est exact . »   
- « Alors commençons si vous l'acceptez tout les deux . »

Ils répondirent tout les deux par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête . Le sorcier prit donc la boite qui était devant lui et l'ouvrit .  
-« L'héritage de Mr Black est composé de plusieurs choses . Tout d'abord il a décidé de vous léguer son compte à Gringotts, . Ceci Mr Potter correspond à une somme dépassant les cent milles galions et sera déposée sur votre compte à cette même banque . Mr Dumbledore vous avez quand a vous reçu le droit d'user de l'argent du compte numéro 865 pour le bien de ce que Mr Black appelait « le phoeni » .  
Harry comprit que son parrain avait légué de l'or à l'Ordre du Phœnix . Mais en même temps Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Sirius disposait de tant de ressources . Il ne voulait pas vraiment de cet argent, il le destinait à ce qu'il appelait « sa quête » .  
- « Il vous a aussi légué ceci Mr Potter . »

Le sorcier tira de la boite, une petite boite en bois ouvragé avec dessus le signe de Gryffondor . Harry ne voulait pas l'ouvrir maintenant , il le ferait plus tard .  
-« il vous a aussi légué ceci Mr Potter » lui dit le sorcier en lui tendant une lettre.  
-« Pour ce qui reste dans le coffre, Mr Black a mis la condition que le jeune Potter soit âgé de 17 ans pour le recevoir . Donc jusqu'à ce que le jeune Potter est cet âge, Mr Dumbledore vous serez le responsable de ceci . »

Cette fois le sorcier sorti une boite en or et argent avec dessus un grand lion, surmonté d'un arc ainsi que des lette T et P . Le directeur prit la boite et la glissas dans une de ses poches .  
- deux petites choses encore ajouta le sorcier . Tout d'abord Mr black aurait semblerait-il légué la maison du douze square Grimmauld à sa cousine . Et enfin il me reste à vous remettre ceci, Mr Potter . »  
Le sorcier lui tendit un petit cahier qu'il prit en main . Sur la première page était écrit en gros .

_**Le livre des maraudeurs **_etun peu plus bas _**de la maraudeuse **_.


	4. un long voyage

On dit souvent que l'inconscient voyage permet de voir des choses durant notre sommeil qu'il nous serait impossible de voir autrement. Véridique? Je ne le sais pas. Dans le monde de la magie la puissance d'un esprit est capitale pour bons nombres d'enchantements et de sortilèges. Des arts et branches de la magie n'ont que l'esprit pour unique sujet: l'occlumancie et la legilimancie par exemple.  
Mais malgré toute la connaissance qu'ont réuni les moldus et les sorciers, il existe encore bien des sujets aux quelles personne ne connaît rien et même peut être ne connaîtra jamais .L'esprit est un univers qui a pour seul limite l'imagination. 

Mais en tout cas un homme que je ne citerais pas, vivait dans un rêve plutôt plaisant puisqu'il ne voulait plus en sortir. Et on pouvait le comprendre. Quoi de mieux pour un homme tourmenté que le repos. Il était si heureux de pouvoir revoir ses amis, qu'il ne voulait plus sortir de ce rêve. Mais il ne faut pas vivre dans des rêves, si l'on peut appeler ça vivre. Mais son rêve commençait à changer en même temps que sa conscience revenait doucement du terrible voyage qu'il venait de faire.

- "Sirius", lui disait James  
Sirius sirotait un bon verre d'hydromel et discutait joyeusement avec ses amis, ses très vieux amis.  
- "Tu te rappelles de Harry, comment est- il ?"Demanda James   
- "Oui, et il te ressemble beaucoup" souri Sirius

Ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil moelleux dans l'accueillant salon de James et Lily qui leur avait préparé un succulent repas malgré les temps difficiles qui étaient sur eux .Mais malgré l'excellente ambiance Sirius sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié et qu'il devrait savoir . Mais quoi ?  
- "Ah que veux- tu? Je suis quelqu'un de bien "dit James en riant  
- "Arrête espèce de vantard "répliqua Lily, comment va-t-il ?  
- "Bien aux dernières nouvelles, et puis qu'est ce qu'il est bon au quidditch. J'imagine qu'il tient ça de toi James." Encore une fois, y avait- il une chose qu'il devrait connaître et qu'il avait oublié ?

- "Il me ressemble un peu au moins" demanda Lily légèrement vexée avec ses yeux verts, uniques. Harry avait les mêmes se rappela Sirius. Une petite douleur commença à se faire sentir dans sa tête. Qu'arrivait-t-il ? Que se passait-il?  
- "Évidemment, il est aussi intelligent que toi, ça on est sûr que ça ne vient pas de James au moins "plaisanta Sirius. Mais en son for intérieur, la gêne grandissait ainsi que son mal de tête.  
- "Et Peter, comment va-t-il?" demanda-t-elle accompagné d'un regard soutenu de ses yeux verts profonds.

À ce moment là, comme un film, tout lui revint à l'esprit. Tout ce que son esprit avait bloqué. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu revenait. Ces années de prison à Azkaban à cause du traître, la mort de James et Lily, son évasion d'Azkaban, sa vie de hors la loi près de Poudlard. La rencontre avec Harry, la métamorphose de Remus, Ron, Hermione, square Grimmaurd, la nouvelle de Severus qui lui disant que son filleul était en danger de mort. Son déplacement au ministère, Harry sain et sauf, sa cousine, son duel, son sort, sa traversée ………

La vision angélique du rêve chavira vers le noir profond. Un noir apeurant, un noir épais, un noir si obscur que même pour lui, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. Une peur grandissait au trefond de son cœur. Le mal de tête avait disparut et son esprit reprenait toute sa vigueur. Analysant la situation, il réfléchit:  
« J'étais au ministère pour sauver Harry d'un piège de Voldemort. On a combattu une dizaine de mangemorts dont Malefoy et ma cousine que j'ai prise en duel. Mais elle a réussie à m'atteindre avec un sort et puis je suis tombé dans l'arche. Cette arche si spéciale.  
L'arche du ministère …. C'est l'arche des morts…….. Une arche qui est censé être le passage vers le monde des morts.

Est-ce que je suis mort? Est il possible que ……. Sirius commençait à ressentir la peur  
Suis-je donc de l'autre côté ? Dans le monde des morts ?  
Peut être ….. James y est, peut être je vais-je le voir et même ….. Lily  
Peut être que ce n'est pas si mal?

Mais une deuxième voix qui ressemblait beaucoup trop au ton doucereux et ironique qu'employait Rogue lui parla.  
« Espèce d'idiot crois tu que tu est mort?" Lui demanda la voix de Rogue.  
- "Je ne sais pas, mais ne m'appelle pas idiot" répondit Sirius, vexé.  
- "Garde un peu ta fierté dans tes chaussures et réfléchis bon sang" répondit la voix aussi vite.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette voix, mais la vision d'un Rogue perdu dans cette arche n'était pas déplaisante.  
- "Comment, avec quoi?" demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait plus  
- "Est que tu crois que tu es mort, est ce que tu le sens espèce de cornichon ?" demanda la voix qui ressemblait vraiment trop à Rogue maintenant.  
- "Je les préfère aigre doux" répondit Sirius.  
- Hein ?  
- "Les cornichons" sourient Sirius.  
- "Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter" s'impatienta la voix  
- "Je n'ai pas pu me retenir" s'excusa faussement Sirius.  
- "Je vois bien, bon alors ta réponse. Crois- tu que tu est mort ?"  
- "Non "répondit Sirius.  
- "Bien, maintenant deuxième question, connais-tu des choses que d'autres ne conaîssent pas Black?"  
- "Appelle moi Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que c'est tout noir que tu dois toi aussi te mettre à faire des blagues."  
- "Désolé "répondit faussement la voix.  
- "C'était même pas amusant" se vengea Sirius  
- "Ah je croyais. Je l'avais révisé et préparé "se défendit la voix.  
- "Ben prépare un brouillon alors."  
- "Et pour ce que tu sais au sujet de l'arche, Sirius."  
- "Ah maintenant je peux répondre?"

Il réfléchit quelques minutes et la réponse apparut.  
- "Dumbledore ne m'a pas tout appris, je connaissais cette arche bien avant."  
- "Ah on approche. Tu vois t'est pas si bête Sirius."  
- "Merci mais j'ai quand même eu tout mes A.S.P.I.C avec mention optimal."  
- "Ah bon, tu les a trouvé dans les pochettes surprises à Noël" demanda la voix.  
- "Non à la sainte glin-glin "  
- "là Sirius c'est toi qui n'es plus marrant."

Sirius ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il s'amusait quand même plutôt bien.  
- "Bon, alors où as-tu appris sur l'arche des morts "demanda la voix d'une manière crue.  
- "dans un livre."  
- "Non? C'est vrai? .Tu lis?" se moqua la voix.  
- "Ben oui de temps en temps" rougit Sirius.  
- "Ah tu rougis."  
- "Non c'est pas vrai c'est faux, et de toute manière tu ne peux pas le voir tout est noir."  
- "Et où as-tu lu ce livre Sirius?"  
- "Dans la bibliothèque de mon père."  
- "Je ne crois pas".  
- "Où alors ? "Demanda Sirius.  
- "Je ne sais pas plus que toi, mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. "  
- "Y aurait-t-il une autre bibliothèque que tu aurais visitée" reprit la voix  
- "Oui "  
- "laquelle ?"  
- "Celle du manoir."  
- "Lequel ?"  
- "Templeton."  
- "Et là-bas y avait un livre?"  
-"Oui"  
-"Lequel ?"Demanda la voix.  
- "Euh …".  
- "Bon je vais vraiment commencer à croire que t'a été chanceux avec tes pochettes surprises."  
- "Non, mais oh, au lieu de te moquer tu pourrais peut être m'aider se plaignit Sirius."   
-"Tu veux un câlin "demanda la voix avec douceur.   
- "Non, peut être pas tant" répondit Sirius.  
- "Un petit bisou sur la joue alors" se moqua la voix.  
- "Ah je dis pas non" répondit Sirius.   
- "Beurk"  
- "Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi ouvert "ria Sirius.  
- "Et ce livre alors ? Comment s'appelle t'il ?"  
- "Les deux mondes "répondirent Sirius  
- "Cela avance" répondit la voix. "De quoi parlait-il ?"  
- "De deux mondes" répondirent Sirius.  
- "Je l'aurais deviné tout seul. "  
- "Ah je te savais pas aussi intelligent" se vengea Sirius.   
- "Ne - T'inquiète pas pour moi, Sirius "répondit la voix.  
-" Il parlait d'un monde, le notre. Et d'un autre …." Dit Sirius.  
- "Et ?????" Demanda la voix.  
- "Celui-ci n'était pas expliqué, mais ….. "Répondit Sirius.  
- "Mais quoi ?"S'impatienta la voix.  
- "Il parlait du passage entre ces deux mondes."  
- "On chauffe" s'impatienta la voix.  
- "Un passage qui permettrait de rejoindre l'autre monde "dit Sirius.  
- "Quel passage ? "  
- "L'arche des morts "répondit Sirius.   
- "Bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué?"   
- "Je me concentre, alors un peu de calme s'il te plait "se plaint Sirius.  
- "Si en plus on ne peut même plus rire "se vexa la voix.  
- "Ce livre expliquait qu'une arche permettait de rejoindre l'autre monde. "  
- "Et ….  
- "Et que cette arche était souvent associée à la mort."  
- "Donc?" demanda la voix  
- "Cette arche serait appelée, arche des morts "finit Sirius.  
- "On brûle ….. "  
- "Bof, j'ai un peu froid" ajouta Sirius.  
- "Alors la vois- tu vois c'était vraiment pas amusant" dit la voix.  
- "à ce point ?"Demanda Sirius.  
- "Je mettrais un T "  
-"Non, quand même pas !"  
- "Si."  
- "J'aurais donné un D, mais pas un T" se jugea Sirius.  
- "On ne discute pas avec les résultats, Sirius."  
- "C'est nul "  
- "Peut être, mais ça ne changera rien "mais c'est comme ça.  
- "C'est encore plus nul" se plaignit Sirius.  
- "Bon au sujet de cette arche qu'est que t'as lu Sirius ?"  
- "C'est là qu'il y a un problème."  
- "Lequel encore" demanda la voix.  
- "Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler."  
- "Peut être que tu ne veux pas ?" demanda la voix.  
- "Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ? "  
- "Car la mort serait acceptable pour toi "répondit la voix.  
- "Je …….. "  
- "Malgré ton courage et ta bravoure, ta vie n'a pas été facile. "  
- "C'est vrai" reconnut Sirius.  
- "Tu cherches un peu de repos "Sirius  
- "Je ….. "  
- "Ne dis pas le contraire. "  
- "C'est vrai" reconnut-il.  
- "toute ta vie n'a été que malheur et difficulté."  
- "C'est vrai"  
- "Tu ne cherches qu'à te reposer un peu. "  
- "C'est vrai "  
-" Mais demandes toi ce que tu laisses derrière "demanda la voix sérieusement.  
- ……  
- "Demande toi si la mort est le bon choix" demanda encore la voix.  
- ……….  
- "Demande toi ce que voudrais ton filleul" ajouta la voix.  
- "Harry ?"  
- "Oui "  
- "Il n'a pas besoin de moi. "  
- "Si "  
- "Mais il a les Weasley, Dumbledore et d'autres encore" répondit Sirius.  
- "mais c'est toi qu'il veut "  
- "Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il  
- "Tu es comme son père ou son frère et tu le sais" dit la voix.  
- "Peut être "  
- "Il n'a jamais connu aucun des deux "  
- "Je sais "  
- "Il a perdu son père et sa mère "dit encore la voix. "Il a besoin de toi, Sirius. "  
- "Mais ….. "  
- "Tu es plus important que tu ne le crois Sirius."  
- "Mais ….."  
- "Tu as une destinée Sirius"  
- "Mais…."  
- "Lui aussi a une destinée"  
- "Je ne … "  
- "Et pour arriver à son but il aura besoin de toi, Sirius."  
- "Il a Dumbledore "répondit Sirius.  
- "Peut être mais il a aussi besoin de toi" dit la voix.  
- "Je …. "  
- "Tu as fait une promesse Sirius"  
- "Oui "  
- "Tu l'as promis à James et Lily, Sirius."  
- "Oui "  
- "Tu t'occuperais de leur fils, tu l'as promis."  
- "Oui "  
- "Tu ne dois pas y déroger dit la voix. "  
- "Peut être que ….."  
- "Non "dit la voix catégoriquement.  
- ……  
- "Tu vas continuer "continua la voix toute aussi catégorique.  
- "Je …."  
- "Et Rémus, tu vas le laissé ?"Dit la voix.  
- …….  
- "Et puis tu n'as jamais abandonné, jamais, même à Azkaban."  
- …..   
- "Tu as toujours continué malgré l'adversité "  
- …..  
-" Malgré la difficulté. "  
-……  
- "Malgré la peur"  
- ….   
- "Sirius soit ce lui que tu es, pas un autre."  
- "D'accord, je vais tenir ma promesse."

À ce moment telle une marée d'eau qui emporte tout, une vague de souvenir emporta avec lui ses dernières pensées noires.

- "Alors?" demanda la voix  
- "Je me souviens" dit Sirius.  
- "Ah …. "  
-" Il y a un poème étrange, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire. "  
- "On le découvrira" rassura la voix.

- "d'accord les deux premières lignes sont :  
_Arche des morts tu traverseras __  
__Douleurs et souffrances tu connaîtras_

- "ce n'est pas difficile" dit la voix  
- "Oui la souffrance c'est toi" dit Sirius.  
- "Je n'en suis même pas étonné. Je veux dire c'est vraiment de bas niveau."  
- "Si tu perds le sens de l'humour où est-ce qu'on va?"   
- "Bon la suite" demanda la (seconde) voix.

- "_Mais même dans l'obscurité de l'enfer __  
__Une chance te sera donnée_ "dit Sirius.  
- "C'est simple "  
- "Oui c'est vrai, je continue "dit Sirius

-"_Si ton cœur pur connaît la sortie dans l'autre monde __  
__Celui, où la vie s'allonge_ "  
- "Ton cœur est pur j'espère? "Demanda la voix.  
-" Qu'en sais-je?"  
- "Vaudrait mieux "dit la voix  
- "Je continue malgré que tu m'énerves, ce n'est pas facile."  
Dans la foret des anciens arbres  
Attendent ta venue  
- "Cela doit être l'autre côté "  
- "Tu est trop fort" se moqua Sirius  
- "Jaloux?" demanda la voix.  
- "De quoi ?" Demanda Sirius  
- "Mon intellect "dit la voix fièrement.  
- "Mon pauvre ami" se moqua Sirius.  
- "Ah laisse tomber, tu ne comprendras jamais la beauté d'un esprit. Allez envoie la suite "dit la voix.  
- "_Mais la sortie n'est autre que celle de ton esprit __  
__Ouvre les yeux et peut être tu comprendras[I"dit Sirius __  
__-" la partie intéressante" __  
__-" Il faut que je m'ouvre mes yeux?" __  
__- "Je crois "dit la voix.__  
__- "Comment ? "Demanda Sirius.__  
__- "T'ouvres les paupières, idiot …"__  
__- "C'est vrai ça …"__  
__- "Aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas, oui" dit la voix impatiente. __  
__- "Mais je ne le peux pas" dit Sirius.__  
__- "Car tu ne le veux pas complètement" __  
__-" Mais "__  
__- "Ne me mens pas Sirius. Écoute plutôt ça" dit la voix.__  
__Des voix, celles de Lily et James lui parlaient. __  
__« Notre ami, notre fils a besoin de toi, tu es son parrain et tu lui manques, nous, nous ne pouvons plus revenir. Mais toi tu peux l'aider. Nous avons confiance en toi Sirius » ___

_-" Te rappelles tu de ce que disait ton professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ?"Demanda la voix.__  
__- "L'esprit est la porte de tout endroit sur terre "répondit Sirius.__  
__- "En effet, et maintenant récite la fin du poème" dit la voix. __  
__- "Repense au serment Sirius "__  
__- "Oui j'essaye "dit Sirius.__  
__- "Pense à Lunard "dit la voix __  
__- "C'est vrai que ferait le touffue sans moi? "Sourit Sirius.__  
__- "[IMaintenant récite la fin" dit la voix.__  
__Le destin que tu as laissé derrière toi __  
__Te réveilleras, rappelles toi juste __  
__Pour qui tu souhaites vivre __  
__Et pas comment sortir_ »  
- "Tu n'as plus besoin de moi Sirius, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. Bonne chance !"  
- "Attends "dit Sirius 

Mais la voix disparut et ne revint pas. Il était seul confronté à lui-même avec un choix à faire. Vivre ou mourir. Beaucoup de personne n'on pas le choix, et meurent même s'il ne le veulent pas. C'est la vie. Une chose se crée alors qu'une autre meurt. Peu de gens aiment la mort. Mais lui, Il la connaissait beaucoup trop. La côtoyant souvent, jouant aussi avec elle.

Mais ici et maintenant il avait ce choix terrible que peu de personnes ont la chance d'avoir. Ces amis ne l'ont pas eu. Et c'est pour eux qu'il devait vivre. Peut être pas pour lui, mais pour Harry, Lunard et les autres. Sirius décida que le moment était venu. Le moment de tenir sa promesse. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une petite lumière apparue, ce n'était pas une lumière normale. Elle devenait plus puissante au fur et à mesure. Un blanc si pur. Ses yeux s'habituaient doucement à cette lumière déchirante.

Il était allongé, il releva légèrement son buste et regarda aux alentours. Il était dans une forêt, une immense et grande forêt. Les arbres étaient grands et vieux, mais ils tournaient autour de lui dans une valse effrénée. La tête lui tournait, et dans un dernier soupir il retomba évanoui sur de la mousse, juste devant une arche ou était écrit en langue elfique très ancienne aujourd'hui disparue.

« La clé d'un esprit est sa volonté »


	5. Un anniversaire plein de revelation

_Voilà étant donné que je ne sais pas comment repondre aux rewiew pour l'instant . Je réponds ainsi au début de mon chapitre . _

Merci pour vos encouragements voici un nouveau chapitre qui donne de nouvelles interrogations et surtout on en revient au jeune potter . 

Le retour au terrier fut rapide. À peine sorti du bureau du sorcier Dumbledore avait expliqué à Harry il avait des devoirs à accomplir et qu'il devait partir et cela malgré que le directeur appréciait la présence de Harry. Ils transplannèrent alors vers le terrier, où ses amis l'attendait.

Harry ne préféra pas parler de ce qui s'était passé durant la matinée au ministère et préféra aller se dépenser au quidditch. Il firent un deux contre deux. Hermione malgré sa réticence accepta tout de même à jouer. Elle s'était améliorée avec un balai, mais le quidditch restait tout de même pas son sport favori.

Une grande partie de l'après midi avait été dédié au quidditch avant qu'ils ne se mettent tout les quatre sous l'ombre d'un arbre Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais à ce moment précis avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione il se décida que le moment était venu. Il devait leur parler de la prophétie. Il avait des amis avec qui partager ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé mais n'avait pas dit si oui ou non il pouvait la révéler à Ginny. Mais il se sentait en confiance et bien alors cette question restait plus que secondaire. Ses amis étaient ses amis, et il considérait Ginny comme son amie.

- Voilà dit Harry après un petit silence où plus personne ne savait quoi dire. J'ai des choses à vous dire. Je ne vous ai pas tout raconté au sujet de ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de dumbledore l'année dernière …………

Après que Harry leur ait appris la prophétie, ce qu'elle impliquait. La possibilité que Neville fut l'élu ou que encore que Voldemort les avait piégés pour justement récupérer la prophétie l'année dernière.

Harry laissa le temps à chacun d'assimiler toutes ces informations. À lui il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines alors en comparaison quelques minutes ce n'était pas grand-chose. Au bout d'un petit moment Harry reprit la parole.

- Imaginez le plus amusant dans tout cela ajouta Harry en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est Trelawney qui a faite cette prophétie.

- Je …… comment c'est possible demanda Hermione.

- D'après Dumbledore, elle n'a pas réellement de talents particuliers mais lorsqu'elle rentre en transe comme en troisième année, elle fait de véritables prophéties expliqua Harry. Dumbledore l'auditionnait lorsqu'elle a révélé cette prophétie.

- Eh ben s'exclama Ron, La mystificatrice ne raconte pas que des bêtises.

- Tout s'explique alors ajouta Hermione.

- De quoi demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore avait refusé son expulsion par Ombrage ou encore qu'il est gardé malgré

- Son incompetence ajouta Ginny. T'as pas tort, il a peur que V.VVo……oldemort l'attrape.

Harry fut impressionné par le courage de la jeune weasley et de son effort. Il savait bien qu'elle était plus intelligente que son age mais là elle faisait fort. Quelle maturité!

- Maintenant que vous le dites c'est vrai admit Harry.

- Harry, demanda Ron tu sais c'est qui le mangemort qui a révélé la prophétie à Volde….mort

Ron et sa fierté sourit intérieurement Harry. Il ne pouvait laisser sa sœur faire preuve de plus de courage que lui.

- Non, il n'a pas voulu le dire répondit Harry. Mais il n'avait entendu qu'une partie de la prophétie. Il n'y a que cinq personnes à la connaître entièrement.

- Qui ? demanda Ginny.

- Nous quatre et le professeur dumbledore ajouta Harry.

- Mais Harry, toi qu'est que tu penses de tout ça demanda soucieuse la plus jeune des weasley.

- Je pense que si c'est à moi d'accomplir ce que beaucoup aimerait voir se passer, je le ferais. Même si je ne sais pas comment et que je risque de perdre ma vie.

- T'inquiètes pas Harry, on sera là si t'a besoin de nous dit Ron sincèrement.

- C'est vrai ajouta Hermione, on t'aidera. Tu n'y feras pas face tout seul.

- C'est à ça que serve des amis, pas vrai ! Sourit la jeune Weasley.

- Qu'est que je ferais sans vous se demanda Harry en souriant.

- T'inquiète pas Harry tu es un grand sorcier lui dit Ginny. Peu de personne a déjà accompli ce que tu as fait.

- C'est clair repousser Voldemort en première année, tuer un basilic, sauver ma sœur, se batte en duel contre Vol…demort énuméra Ron.

- A chaque fois vous avez été là pour m'aider.

- Et on sera encore là Harry rassura Hermione.

- Merci à vous répondit Harry.

Qui une fois de plus aujourd'hui Harry découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient et qui l'aideraient. Et pour eux et pour tous ceux qui sont morts il fera tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réaliser sa prophétie. 

- Eh le soleil s'est déjà presque couché, ma mère va nous tuer si on ne rentre pas tout de suite.

Ils suivirent ses conseils sachant que Mme Weasley devait s'inquiéter pour eux et que si ils n'arrivaient pas de suite elle risquait de remuer toute l'Angleterre pour les retrouver. Dix minutes après ils arrivèrent au Terrier où mme Weasley les attendait au pas de la porte. Ils étaient arrivés à l'heure. Heureusement pour eux.

Ils dînèrent quelque temps après avec Remus et Tonks. Ils étaient semble t-il devenus des invités fixe au même titre que Harry et Hermione. Mme Weasley ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle trouvait que la maison faisait vide sans les jumeaux. (Qui aurait cru que les explosions et tout ces bruits lui manqueraient) Mais elle semblait se satisfaire du fait qu'il réussissait dans leur commerce et les affaires.

La première semaine au terrier, fut calme et reposante (sauf pendant le quidditch). Comme Voldemort avait semble t-il stoppé pour un moment les meurtres ou toute autre acte mauvais, la bonne humeur revenait rapidement. Mr Weasley et les deux aurors étaient Heureux de leur nouveau ministre pour lequel ils n'avaient que des éloges. Ils avaient expliqués qu'il avait repris le ministère en main de maître. Le nouveau ministre était respecté par beaucoup et savait ce qu'il faisait.

Harry profita aussi de l'excellente cuisine de Mme Weasley pour récupère les kilos perdus lors de son régime qu'il s'était infligé au privet drive. La nourriture et la qualité des plats que leur servait mme Weasley étaient meilleurs les uns que les autres. Ils passaient souvent leur soirée dans le jardin à discuter profitant de la chaleur de l'été. Harry prit ainsi plaisir à parler avec Remus de son nouveau métier pour lequel il était si heureux.

La différence était vraiment flagrante. Il ne portait plus de vieux habits, il avait retrouvé des cheveux plus ou moins noirs et son visage avait semble t-il perdu sa tristesse. Il avait aussi expliqué que grâce à Kingsley et Tonks il avait réussi à être respecté malgré sa maladie. D'ailleurs il avait été nommé responsable de la section qui s'occupait des loups-garous.

Harry était heureux de voir cet homme enfin réussir. Il était un maraudeur comme Sirius, et avait beaucoup de talents. C'était un homme bon et sage, et de le voir heureux embellissait beaucoup de gens surtout Tonks qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Mr Weasley était tout aussi heureux de son nouveau poste. Il était dans une branche qu'il maîtrisait même si parfois il disait qu'il regrettait ses voitures et sa prise electrik. Mais l'avantage financier avait permis à la famille weasley de gérer beaucoup mieux leur situation. Avec l'indépendance des frères Weasley cela aidant encore plus. Mme Weasley en était très heureuse et très fier, de savoir son mari chef d'un département aussi important. Même les enfants weasley, surtout Ron commençait à croire qu'il puisse porter des pantalons à lui et avoir ses propres affaires.

Durant cette première semaine il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors à discuter avec ses amis. Harry prenait plaisir à ses discussions que Ginny partageait. Il avait désormais remarqué à quel point elle avait changé. Elle était plus sur d'elle et avait gardé son caractère bien trempé qu'Harry trouvé très charmant (et très mignon). Même physiquement elle avait mûri et avait bien grandi. Elle ressemblait plus à une jeune femme qu'à une jeune fille. Harry aimait discuter avec elle et surtout rire avec elle. Chaque dispute entre son frère et Hermione était une raison de plus pour rire. Et à ce niveau là Hermione et Ron était très productif. 

Ces deux là se disputaient pour un rien et cela avait tendance à augmenter. Mais Harry sentait que quelque chose se passait. Comme si pour Ron et Hermione se disputait était un moyen de se rapprocher. Bizarre, mais Ginny était d'accord. Ils en avaient parlés sous l'ombre du poirier dans le jardin du terrier.

- Ah ces deux là se mit à rire Ginny (un rire doux et magnifique aux oreilles de Harry.)

- En ce moment il y a quelque chose qui se passe

- Harry on appelle ça l'amour

- J'imagine que t'a raison Ginny, mais parfois il s'exprime bizarrement.

- De quoi tu parles ? De Ron quand il essaye de draguer ou alors de l'amour demanda Ginny

- les deux je crois

Ils repartirent encore fois dans un fou rire.

- Et au fait toi et Dean comment ça se passe demanda Harry.

- On a rompu au début de l'été répondit Ginny

Harry eut un vague sourire de victoire (involontaire, il n'y avait pas vraiment penser et en été plutôt content). Le chemin était libre, peut être pour lui.

- C'est dommage ajouta faussement Harry

- Non, il était trop collant, je recevais une lettre tout les jours. Mais là de toute manière j'ai quelqu'un en vue.

Le sourire d'Harry se perdit sans son visage. Qui l'avait donc devancé .Il n'avait pas encore vraiment pensé à tout que déjà il perdait espoir.

Il savait qu'il commençait à l'appréciait énormément et qu'il aimerait peut être sortir avec la jeune Weasley. 

- Ah bon c'est qui demanda Harry un peu déçu.

- Je te le dirais dès que je sortirais avec lui.

Harry espéra intérieurement que cela n'arriverait pas. La fin de la semaine fut pour Harry une torture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était jaloux de ce garçon secret avec qui Ginny aimerait sortir. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions sans trouver une seule réponse. Il avait cherché dans sa tête les garçons possibles.

Quel comportement ! Tombait-il amoureux ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Mais si la jalousie et les questions sans réponses étaient des symptômes, il était à coup sûr malade.

Harry était à tel point pris dans ses questions d'ordres philosophiques et sentimentales qu'il oublia même son seizième anniversaire. Il se le rappela que lorsqu'il arriva au terrier et qu'un comité d'accueil l'attendait pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire.

Il y avait presque toute la famille weasley ( sauf Percy qui était toujours aussi idiot, mais comme le sujet était évité chez les weasley …… ainsi que Charlie qui se trouvait encore en Roumanie) Bill était venu accompagné de Fleur ( qui lui fit la bise, Harry appréciait ses coutumes françaises ) ainsi que les deux jumeaux qui étaient habillés chiquement ( Ils portaient des robes sorciers bleu et verte avec dessus une inscription écrite en grand « Huli Babi »qui était une grande marque sorcière. )

Il y avait aussi une bonne partie de l'ordre du phoenix. Hagrid s'était bien évidemment déplacé (il dépassait tout le monde et serra si Harry qu'il crut avoir été rétréci.) Kingsley, Maugrey, Tonks et Remus étaient aussi là. Le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur McGonnagal avait aussi effectué le déplacement.

La petite fête fut absolument géniale. Mme Weasley avait organisé un petit buffet alors que les jumeaux s'étaient occupés de l'animation montrant à tout le monde un échantillon de ce qu'il vendait dans leur magasin. Le professeur Dumbledore était subjugué par le talent des jumeaux.

Ginny s'était occupé de la musique. Elle avait pris des chansons moldus avec des chansons des Bizzar's sisters ou encore d'un nouveau groupe qui s'appelait Witch an bewitched qui faisait fureur en ce moment. Tout le monde dansait, riait et s'amusait.

À un moment dans la soirée le directeur s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit un petit paquet ovale.

- Harry c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Aujourd'hui tu es en age de recevoir ça. On me l'avait remis pour te le donner à tes seize ans. Le moment est venu Harry.

- Merci professeur répondit Harry en prenant le cadeau.

- je dois malheureusement m'absenter maintenant, Harry. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Bonne soirée. Ah oui se retourna le directeur demain tu va recevoir un autre cadeau.

Le directeur s'absenta accompagné du professeur McGonnagal qui lui avait aussi remis son cadeau. Harry mit le paquet ovale dans sa poche tout en se demandant ce que c'était et de la part de qui. Et puis ce second cadeau mystérieux le turlupinait. Mais bon aujourd'hui il s'amusait alors à quoi bon s'embêter. Il préféra retourner vers ses amis faire la fête.

- Harry, Joyeux anniversaire souhaita Fred Weasley

- Comment ça va demanda Georges.

- Bien, merci. Les affaires ont l'air de marcher.

- Oui Harry. Notre marché explose si vite qu'on prévoit d'en ouvrir ailleurs en Angleterre répondit georges.

- Voir Même ailleurs dans le monde, et encore une fois Harry on te remercie pour tout cet or.

- C'est rien, vous en faites bonne usage il semblerait souria Harry.

- Tient Harry un cadeau spécial rien que pour toi dit Georges en lui montrant une assez impressionnante boite en carton.

- Très spécial Harry ajouta Fred

- Tu vas faire des jaloux c'est sûr lui dit georges.

- Merci souria Harry, il était sur que les jumeaux avaient du lui préparer quelque chose de très spécial.

- Tu pourras le prendre à Poudlard Harry expliqua Georges

- On ajouté un petit truc pour t'aider à le prendre.

- ah voilà notre chère petite sœur sourit Georges.

- Génial vos nouveautés, j'espère avoir une ristourne chez vous supplia Ginny.

- Mais oui accepta Fred on va même faire plus que ça. Veux tu devenir notre publicitaire à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Qu'est qu'il faudra que je fasse demanda Ginny intéressé.

- Accrocher des affiches, vanter les mérites de nos produits expliqua Fred

- Évidemment tu seras payé souria Georges.

- Si tu nous envoies des clients.

- Je suis d'accord dit Ginny en serrant la main. 

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'aille danser un peu.

- Je t'accompagne Freddy, j'ai des fourmis dans les pieds

Les deux jumeaux les laissèrent tout les deux .Ginny lui parla la première.

- Harry tiens prends ça c'est ton cadeau

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe pleine. Il la prit ne comprenant pas tout à fait.

- Si t'arrives à comprendre ce qu'il y a dedans avant Halloween alors tu recevras un véritable cadeau expliqua Ginny.

- C'est quoi ce cadeau demanda Harry intéressé.

- Tu verras dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'en aller pour danser.

La fête se termina deux heures plus tard. Harry avait ouvert la majorité de ses cadeaux (la lettre et le paquet ovale était resté dans sa poche) .Il avait reçu un bon nombre de livres sur le quidditch et sur le métier d'auror (de la part de Remus et de Tonks). Il avait aussi reçu un petit vif d'argent de la part de Ron et un petit phoenix (une figurine assez réaliste) de la part de Hermione. Mme Weasley et Mr Weasley lui avaient offert un très beau livre sur les plus belles plantes à travers le monde.

Harry remercia tout le monde au moins trois fois avant de pouvoir être tout seul dehors dans le jardin. Il alla s'asseoir près de l'arbre. Il avait sur lui des choses à lire et à voir. Il voulait être seul pour le faire. Il sorti tout d'abord le paquet ovale de sa poche. Il détacha le papier qui emballait ce qui se trouvait être une bulle en verre de forme ovale. Il y avait une petite lettre accrochée. 

« Harry, ce globe ton père m'a demandé de te le transmettre lors de ton seizième anniversaire. Je te le remets aujourd'hui à la demande de tes parents. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que sais. »

Harry s'arrêta et regarda le globe. À l'intérieur une feuille en or flottait paisiblement. Elle était magnifique. L'or brillait vivement et la feuille semblait brûlait perpétuellement. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était absolument splendide. Il continua à lire la lettre.

Malheureusement tes parents m'avaient aussi demandé de ne pas te révéler ce que c'est. Tu dois le chercher par toi-même. Montre le à tes amis et demandes leur. Je te souhaite Harry un joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Harry contempla le cadeau de ses parents. Mais ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était et ses parents voulaient qu'il le trouve. Il le ferait, pour eux. Ce cadeau était de leur part. IL ne pouvait pas se permettre de le décevoir.

Il prit alors l'enveloppe que Ginny lui remit et la lut. 

« Voilà Harry, ce cadeau est certainement étrange mais je t'assures que cela vaut la peine. Je t'as écrit une devinette que tu dois résoudre par toi-même sans que personne ne t'aide. La réponse sera ton cadeau. Bonne chance Harry.

En partant de la fin je suis l'avant dernier

Alors que je suis le début de ton mot

Court, grand ou même fleurie

Je suis le milieu de ce que tu désires.

On me compare souvent à un serpent

Alors que je ne suis que la quatrième partie

On me voit souvent à la fin d'un mot

Mais je peux être un piège.

Mon tout est la chose qui représente beaucoup

Avec le plus petit acte.  
Je suis le début de ce que beaucoup veulent connaître.

Voilà Harry t'as jusqu'à Halloween. J'espère que tu trouveras. »

Harry relut encore une fois l'énigme mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Mais son esprit n'était pas à son maximum. Il était tard et la journée avait été longue. Demain il reprendrait l'énigme et la résoudrait se promit il. Il se leva et retourna dans le salon. La fête n'était pas encore finie. Il restait quelques danseurs effrénés dont Ron et Hermione qui ne se disputait pas pour une fois. Loin de là.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, il voulait profiter de sa solitude pour ouvrir d'autres cadeaux en quelque sorte. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il les avait reçus mais ne les avait pas ouvert. Il chercha dans sa valise ce qu'il cherchait et le trouva. La petite boite sculptée en bois et la lettre que Sirius lui avait donnés.

Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre et la lut. Il reconnut la lettre de son parrain.

« Harry, je suppose que si tu lis cet lettre c'est que je suis mort. Cela me parait bizarre de t'écrire cette lettre mais j'ai pris des responsabilités par rapport à tes parents. Ils ont peut être confiés leur vie à ce traître mais il m'ont confié des choses bien plus précieuses. Toi par exemple. 

Au moment ou j'écrit cette lettre tu es encore en cinquième année et je peux t'assurer que je suis aussi fier de toi que pourrait l'être tes parents.

Je n'écris pas cette lettre pour te dire ce que je pense de toit car tu le sais déjà. Mais plutôt pour te confier des choses que je devais. Tes parents m'ont fait gardiens de plusieurs secrets que je devrais te révéler à différents ages. Des choses qui ne devaient pas arriver sont arriver et donc nous voilà aujourd'hui devant cette lettre. 

Aujourd'hui tu as au moins seize ans ou presque, ce qui fait que je doive te révéler trois secrets te concernant toi, tes parents et ta famille. Je rajoute aussi que tu peux le dire à tes amis que trouve aussi charmant que toi. 

Le premier concerne ton grand père qui à ce jour est mort. Ton grand père a en son temps combattu avec Dumbledore contre Grindelwald. Il trouva certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas du. Aldilus Potter trouva entre autre ce qui est caché dans une salle fermée du ministère. Je ne te dirais pas ce qu'elle contient.

Mais le plus important est qu'il est découvert que sa famille était concerné par une prophétie ou plus exactement allait être concerné. Cette prophétie ne serait dévoilée à un membre de la famille que lors de la seizième année .Personne ne sait ce qu'elle sera, mais elle existera. J'espère que ce ne sera pas toi le destinataire de cette prophétie.

Ensuite tes parents m'on demandés de te dire aussi qu'il existe une chambre secrète à Poudlard qu'il te faudra trouver, toi et tes amis. Elle n'est pas sur la carte des maraudeurs. Mais elle existe. Il faut que tu la trouves. Tes parents n'on jamais réussi à le faire et tu dois la rechercher. Ceci à une importance capitale Harry .Le seul indice que tes parents avaient était I.R.D.

Pour le dernier secret que je t'apprendrai est au sujet de ce qu'il y a dans la boite. Si tu ne l'as pas ouverte ouvre là.

Harry prit alors la boite en bois et l'ouvrit tout doucement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un tissu pourpre qui semblait enrouler un objet pas plus grand qu'une pièce. L'objet était un médaillon en or et en une matière blanche et rouge. Il était chaud dans sa main. L'objet ressemblait à un lion avec un phoenix sur le dos. L'objet semblait s'accorder avec lui. Dans sa main l'objet prenait plusieurs couleurs. Il reprit la lettre et continua.

Ce médaillon Harry n'existe qu'en huit exemplaires et seuls les descendants de Godric Gryffondor ont le droit de le porter. Harry la famille Potter est une des lignes familiales de Gryffondor. Tu es un de ses descendants. On prête à ce médaillon de grand pouvoir. Ce secret là tu devras le garder pour toi .Tes amis ne doivent pas en entendre parler. Les seules personnes qui peuvent en entendre parler sont ceux qui ont ce médaillon Harry.

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop en une seule fois mais je sais que tu es un garçon fort. Je te souhaite que tout aille pour le mieux pour toi et tes amis. Au revoir Harry

P.S Si je suis mort je te dirais de faire avec et de te vivre comme moi je l'aurais fait, Harry.


	6. le monde des rêves

Voici un petit chapitre pour combler mon retard dont je m'excuse ... dsl

Sinon avant toute chose en l'approche de la sainte sylvestre je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et très heureuse année .

Autre petite chose je pense et espère arriver à paraitre un chapitre voir deux par semaine ( quand j'ai pas cours ) .

Enfin bonne lecture à Tous .  
**  
Cinquième chapitre : Le monde des rêves **

Au bout d'un certains temps que Sirius n'aurait pu estimé, il rouvrit les yeux sur son nouvel environnement. Il s'était endormit sans savoir pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Des courbatures et des crampes torturaient son corps. Mais en dehors de ces soucis physiques, son esprit était clair et il était conscient.

Ses sens qui étaient revenus lui permettaient de connaître ce nouvel environnement. Il entendait des oiseaux chantaient harmonieusement une mélodie qui lui rappelait celle du phoenix. Il voyait l'herbe verte et mouillée ainsi que toutes les petites fleurs qui poussaient sauvagement parmi l'herbe. Il pouvait aussi voir ces grands arbres qui respiraient la vieillesse et l'age passé. Des arbres dont le plus petit devait mesure huit mètres et le moins vieux devait être âgé de deux cents ans. Et puis cette odeur fraîche et vivifiante qui emplissait ses poumons lui rappelait le printemps dans les jardins de Poudlard.

Cette foret avait quelque chose de merveilleux, il en était sur. Mais là en ce moment il se sentait si bien qu'il se rallongea et ferma les yeux laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il se sentait libre.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormit et il se mit à rêver.

- Quel match James dit un adolescent.

- Pas mal répondit celui-ci je le reconnais.

L'adolescent était un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs longs et visage séduisant. L'adolescent souriait et était de bonne humeur. Cet adolescent devait avoir un peu plus de 17 ans maintenant et avait une carrure sportive ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. 

- Arrête de le flatter Sirius il va commencer à le croire dit un autre jeune homme.

Ce jeune homme devait avoir le même age. Il était moins grand et moins sportif que Sirius. Il avait des cheveux châtains et un visage mur et mature pour son age. Comme si il avait vécu ou connut des choses qu'on ne connaît qu'à un certain age.

- Pourquoi donc Lunard, tu crois que j'écoute tout ce que dit patmol.

- J'aurais espéré répondit patmol

- T'a raison l'espoir fait vivre sourit Cornedrue

Cornedrue avait la même taille que patmol. Il avait aussi des cheveux noirs mais ils portaient des lunettes qui d'après les filles lui allaient bien. Il avait des yeux noirs et était plutôt fin et mince.

- Où est Queudver demanda Lunard.

- je suis là répondit Queudver

Queudver était plus petit que les autres, il était un peu fort et avait u visage rond que beaucoup trouvé sympathique.

- Qu'est que tu faisais demanda patmol, on t'a attendu

- ben ……

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore en train d'espionner cette fille de serdaigle.

- Si

- Ah le la, notre Queudver amoureux se moqua Sirius

- Comment s'appelle t-elle demanda Lunard

- Ila Harper répondit Queudver timidement.

- C'est elle demanda Cornedrue en montant une fille qui avançait devant eux en traversant le parc de Poudlard à grande vitesse. 

- Va lui parler proposa patmol.

- Qu'Est-ce que je lui dis demanda Queudver.

- Ben parle du match proposa Cornedrue

- T'oublie qu'on vient de battre Serdaigle 350 à 220 rappela Lunard.

- C'est vrai admit Cornedrue.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup se plaint Queudver 

- Elle avec nous en cours de défense contre les forces du mal demanda Lunard

- oui

- Parle avec elle du prof, pour commencer ou même des cours ajoutèrent Cornedrue.

- Après parle, juste parle avec elle, et si tu vois que ça marche continue à parler et surtout écoute là.

- t'est sur que ça marche patmol demanda Cornedrue

- Je te signale que mon conseil dans ce domaine prévaut souligna patmol.

- Bon d'accord je vais essayer, à plus tard les gars dit Queudver avant s'éloigner.

- En parlant de ça Cornedrue t'en est où avec Lily demanda patmol.

- Je ne sais pas je vais essayer ce soir de lui parler pour halloween.

- Fait comme j'ai dit à Queudver proposa Patmol.

- J'aurais aimé que ce soit aussi simple sourit Cornedrue. Lily n'est pas n'importe quel fille et je ne suis pas sur que tes techniques de dragues ont leur effets sur elles.

- C'est vrai reconnut patmol.

- Mais d'un autre coté par rapport à l'année dernière elle a changé d'opinion sur toi.

- Lunard a raison Cornedrue, t'a certainement une chance cet année à condition que tu te comportes pas comme moi souria Patmol. 

- t'a pas tord, ton comportement laisse à désirer, si tu continues je vais en parler à McGonnagal se moqua Cornedrue.

- Se elle savait tout, elle nous adorerait souria patmol. Au fait Lunard c'est quand notre prochaine sortie nocturne, faut qu'on termine la carte.

- Dans trois jours répondit il avec un sourire. 

Ils arrivèrent devant les marches du château qu'ils montèrent deux à deux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Quelque personnes félicitait Cornedrue pour avoir attraper le vif d'or et ainsi offrir à Gryffondor leur première victoire de la saison. Ce qui était de bonne augure dans l'optique de garder le trophée remporté l'année dernière. Il s'assirent et contemplèrent la table pleine de mets et de plats au fumet appétissant.

- Au moins il y a des coutumes qui ne changent pas sourit Patmol qui attaquait une très belle cote de porc.

- C'est vrai des coutumes comme ça, il est important que ça reste sourit à son tour Cornedrue qui remplissait son assiette de pomme de terre et de sauce.

- Ah, vous avez toujours eu une vision particulière de Poudlard sourit à son tour Lunard.

- Mais comme le dit notre directeur préféré, Poudlard est en quelque sorte notre maison et notre maison on la perçoit selon nos besoin assura patmol.

- Je ne te savais pas philosophe patmol, Lunard rassure moi il a copié sur toi.

- Si on n'a même plus le droit d'exprimer de l'art.

- Voyons patmol ce n'était pas de l'art, c'était une potion mal préparée que t'as ingéré.

- attention Cornedrue que je ne te refile pas une de mes potions.

- je m'inquiètes pas-tu n'oserais pas Patmol se moqua Cornedrue.

- Tant qu'on y est j'ai découvert un moyen de protéger la carte, mais on devra le faire ensemble.

- Expose nous ton idée Lunard, on t'écoute répondit Cornedrue mais patmol peut encore dire quelque bêtise n'y fais pas attention. Ces paroles lui valurent une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Cornedrue.

- Bon, voilà il faut en quelque sortes mettre un mot de passe et seul celui qui récite le mot de passe peut ouvrir la carte.

À ce moment Queudver arriva et s'assit parmi eux le visage rayonnant.

- Je sens quelque chose dit patmol tu nous le raconteras après que Lunard nous est tout exposé.

- C'était au sujet de quoi demanda Queudver.

- De la carte et d'un mot de passe pour la protéger résuma Cornedrue.

- Je continue avec ce mot de passe et le sortilège de protectatus ça peut marcher.

- t'en est sur Lunard, je savais pas qu'on pouvait mélanger les deux.

- J'ai demandé à Flitwick hier, il m'a même expliqué comment faire pour conjuguer les deux sorts.

- Lunard tu as toujours de bonnes idées sourit patmol. Il ne reste plus qu'a trouvé le mot de passe.

- On n'a qu'à mettre un des surnoms ou poudlard par exemple.

- Trop facile et puis c'est un peu pour nous tous réfuta Cornedrue

- Et puis je veux un truc solennel réfléchit patmol.

- c'est pas mal, mais quelle phrase demanda Lunard.

- ça dépends à qui on veut la transmettre expliqua Cornedrue.

- à d'autres maraudeurs évidemment répondit patmol.

- Oui et on pourrait mettre une phrase du genre « je jures solennellement que » sourit patmol

- comme ça t'aura ton solennel se moqua Cornedrue, arrête avec les potions. Ça déglingue le cerveau.

- Cornedrue deuxième avertissement menaça patmol.

- et pour la suite de la phrase demanda Lunard

- Que nos intentions sont mauvaises souria Cornedrue

- Pas mal cette phrase. Bon faisons un vote demanda Lunard qui est pour.

- moi dit Cornedrue

- moi dit patmol

- moi dit Queudver

- moi dit Lunard. Le chapitre est clos. On le fera durant la semaine prochaine.

- maintenant on t'écoute Queudver ……..

L'image se mit à tourner et disparut. La grande salle de poudlard avait disparu et laissait désormais place à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils étaient tout les quatre assis dans les fauteuils moelleux et discutaient allégrement.

- Ce bal d'halloween était pas mal

- C'est vrai patmol, même plutôt génial.

- Elle a accepté Cornedrue.

- eh oui, on a passé la soirée ensemble sourit l'intéressé.

- Eh qu'est que vous avez fait demanda patmol.

- Parler

- ah répondit patmol un peu déçu.

- Et toi Lunard demanda Cornedrue

- Danser, c'est à ça que ça sert un bal

- T'a pas tort mais danser tous seul c'est pas non plus le but d'un bal répliqua patmol.

- t'avait une cavalière demanda directement Cornedrue.

- oui rougit Lunard

- Oh la mais que se passe t-il tout le monde est amoureux en ce moment demanda Patmol

- C'était qui ta cavalière demanda Cornedrue.

- Je ………

- t'inquiètes pas on ne le dira à personne ria patmol

- bon d'accord c'était Alicia cole

- elle est en sixième année chez nous.

- En effet Cornedrue.

- Et toi Queudver quoi de neuf avec la jeune harper.

- On a dansé

- Et demanda patmol

- On a parlé

- Et demanda Cornedrue

- On encore parlé

- Et demanda Lunard

- On s'est séparé.

- T'aurait du l'embrassé conseilla patmol.

- Lui faire au moins une petite bise conseilla Cornedrue.

- Si c'est à mon tour je ne sais pas quoi dire je n'y connais rien sourit Lunard.

Les quatre amis partirent dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de cinq minutes. Après avoir essuyé les larmes qui coulaient le long de leur joue, ils reprirent leur conversation.

- Et toi Sirius alors tu nous a rien raconté

- On garde le meilleur pour la fin Lunard.

- Ah bon, je vous l'avait dit les potions c'est pas bon le cerveau se moqua Cornedrue.

- Tu l'auras voulu ria Sirius. Je déclare un duel. 

- Avec le cerveau dans cet état tu vas te faire battre se moqua Cornedrue

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et saluèrent en étant déjà à moitié mort de rire. Ils se séparèrent de quelques pas et levèrent leurs baguettes avant d'attaquer.

- Rictusempra avaient il lancés en même temps

Ils tombèrent tout les deux aux sols et étaient pris d'un fou rire sans limite. Ce qui entraîna l'hilarité générale. Au bout de quelques minutes, patmol se releva essoufflé mais souriant.

- J'a gagné cria-t-il

- J'abandonne réussit à dire James qui n'arrivait plus du tout à s'arrêter de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes Cornedrue réussit à se relever. Et alla s'asseoir auprès de ses amis. Qui avaient encore du mal à se retenir de rire .Mais une voix, celle d'une jeune fille les interrompit.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici

- Lily se retourna Cornedrue

- En effet répondit elle. C'est quoi tout ce bruit.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas répondit patmol, James vient de se faire battre en duel.

- Un duel, ne me dites pas que …..

- Mais non Lily, ce ne sont pas de vrai duel dit James rapidement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille.

- Viens t'asseoir dans un fauteuil on va t'expliquer.

- Bon d'accord fit elle curieuse.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil celui à coté de James qui prit la parole.

- Voilà on a installé une règle dans notre groupe, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous se moque de l'autre, on reçoit un avertissement. Au bout de trois, la personne a droit d'invoquer un duel. Évidemment il n'est ni dangereux ni douloureux, au contraire. Le duel consiste à s'envoyer l'un l'autre un Rictusempra et le premier debout a gagné.

- Et James vient de perdre contre moi sourit Sirius.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous faisiez autant de bruit.

- Ben oui mais de toute manière j'allais me coucher ajouta Sirius, Peter, Remus venez j'ai un truc à vous montrer.

Les deux concernés se levèrent comprenant l'importance de laisser James et Lily seuls. Ils dirent bonsoir avant de monter les escaliers et de rejoindre leur dortoir.

À ce moment l'image se mit encore une fois à tourner et au lieu du dortoir de Poudlard apparut le parc de Poudlard. La scène se déroulait à coté d'un grand chêne où six jeunes gens profitaient de son ombre.

- Ah ces A.S.P.I.C c'est stressant se plaignait Sirius.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire dit une jeune fille qui était enlaçait dans les bras de Sirius.

Cette jeune fille avait une longue chevelure noire qui faisait ressortir ses très beaux yeux gris. La jeune femme était très séduisante et avait un visage très fin. 

- Ah les amoureux arrêtez de vous plaindre se moqua James.

- Laisse lez dit Lily qui se rapprocha de James et posa sa tête sur sa jambe.

- C'est vrai ça profita Sirius.

- Arrête d'en profiter souria James qui caressait les cheveux auburn de sa petite amie.

- Et toi Remus qu'est que t'en penses demanda James.

- Moi ce que je pense est qu'il faut que j'aie mes aspics

- Ah monsieur est sérieux, c'est un bon point dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Dalia, tu ne le savais pas. Remus est le plus sérieux ajouta Sirius. Remus aura toute ces aspics avec optimales.

- J'espère souria Remus mais je suis sur que ce sera pareil pour tout le monde.

- Au fait Remus t'a déjà décider de ce que tu vas faire plus tard demanda Lily.

- J'espère pouvoir étudier un peu encore à l'étranger. Je voulais aller en France dans l'institut de Magie.

- J'ai entendu que c'est une école réputée pour tout ce qui touche à l'approfondissement de la magie blanche et noir se rappela Dalia.

- C'est vrai, un jour j'aimerais bien être un professeur.

- T'as le profil Remus, souria James.

- Et vous demandâtes Dalia en regardant Sirius et James.

- Je ne sais pas je voulais commencer ma formation en tant qu'auror dit James.

- Pas mal souria Dalia

- Pourquoi pas joueur de quidditch demanda Peter

- je ne sais pas, il y a déjà des équipes qui m'ont contactés. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux un métier qui serve.

- T'a aussi le profil James je t'assures ajouta Sirius mort de rire.

- Et toi Sirius au lieu de rire parle nous de tes projets.

- Auror évidemment

- Il ne pas me laisser seul, même dans le château il me tient la main pour pas que je perde. C'est pas gentil ça se moqua James.

- Premier avertissement prévint Sirius

- Ils recommencent avec leur duel ajouta Dalia.

- Et toi Délia demanda Lily.

- Je me voyais bien guérisseuse ou au à la justice, je ne sais pas encore.

- Ces sont des choix étrange remarqua James. Ce sont des métiers éloignés l'un de l'autre.

- Cela dépendra de les Aspics, je préférerais guérisseuse mais faudrait un Optimal en potion et ça av être dur répondit elle

- Je comprends mieux dit James.

- Et toi Peter demanda Lunard.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, je vais peut être aller sur le chemin de traverse reprendre la boutique de mon père.

- Quel genre de boutique demanda Dalia.

- Une animalerie magique répondit Peter. En ce moment le commerce marche et mon père veut prendre sa retraite.

- C'est cool, j'espère qu'on aura des réductions demanda James

- Pour vous toujours souria Peter.

- Et toi Lily demanda Lunard.

- Alchimiste

- Eh ben répondit Remus impressionné

- C'est pas très facile reconnut Sirius.

- Je sais. Mais je dois d'abord rentrer dans l'institut d'alchimie sorcière à Londres avant de pouvoir le faire. Y en a pour quatre ans et après on verra.

- Bonne chance Lily

- Merci Dalia.

- Quand je pense que dans moins de trois semaines, Poudlard sera terminée. On y a passé sept années se remémora James.

- Les meilleurs de ma vie sans aucun doute souria Remus.

- Moi aussi souria James. Poudlard va me manquer.

- Dumbledore aussi il va me manquer Ajouta Dalia 

- Il faut laisser notre empreinte à Poudlard Assura James. Faire qu'il y est quelque chose de nous qui restons. 

- Je crois que Rusard se rappellera très bien de vous se moqua Lily.

- Tu crois se demanda James.

- Je me demande si un jour y aura des élèves de Poudlard aussi détesté par Rusard que vous se demanda Dalia

- Et avec un aussi gros casier se mit à rire Sirius.

- Et avec ça t'est fier se moqua Remus

- Il faut bien, sinon où est le plaisir.

- Là où il y a de la gêne il n'y a pas de plaisir ajouta Lily

- C'est quoi ça demanda Sirius

- Un proverbe Moldu

- Pas mal, mais il en existe un qui y ressemble aussi beaucoup que ma mère m'a appris ajouta Dalia. Là ou il y a de la magie ne te gènes pas.

- Qu'est que ça veut dire demanda Sirius.

- Ma mère me dit toujours que la magie ne se limite pas qu'à ce qu'on apprends où ce qui sort d'une baguette. La magie s'est aussi l'amitié, l'amour et les sentiments ajouta Dalia.

- C'est beau ajouta Lily.

- Je me demandes ce qu'en dirait Dumbledore se demanda James.

À ce moment l'image tourna et au lieu qu'un autre endroit apparaisse. Il y eut le noir et c'est tout Maintenant il ne faisait que dormir. Rien de plus qu'un sommeil profond sans rêves.


	7. des questions, encore des questions

Je n'avais pas oublié de publier je vous rassure . Mais voilà je suis à l'université à l'étranger et dù à des grèves, ma période d'examens s'est compliqué . Je m'en excuse . Pour cela je vous offre deux chapitre d'n coup, si cela vous fait plaisir evidemment .

Dans ce chapitre on va encore parler de Sirius, mais beaucoup d'enigmes vont encore arrivés. Sur cela je vous donne le titre du septième chapitre :

**Des questions, encore des questions. J'en ai marre !!!!!!!**

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé mon cher monsieur dit un homme d'une voix soucieuse et inquiète.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux sur l'homme qui lui parlait. Il ressemblait un peu à Dumbledore avec ses cheveux argentés qui se prélassaient sur son épaule. Un visage fin et légèrement ridé exprimant son grand âge mais surtout on pouvait ressentir une sagacité derrière ses traits (Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était un homme à respecter).

Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette avec un regard doux. On aurait cru que s'il aurait pu essayé d'aider Sirius rien qu'avec un regard il l'aurait fait. En quelque sorte, cela fonctionnait. 

- Oui…. mais où suis-je ? Si je peux me le permettre demanda Sirius reprenant tout doucement ses esprits.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est le moment de vous le dire, mon cher monsieur. Mais permettez moi de me présenter. Ignacius est mon prénom et sur ce que je peux vous dire vous êtes dans ma demeure

- Mais j'étais dans une foret évanoui, après être sorti de …

- Oui, je sais. Je vous est trouvé parmi les arbres allongé et en état de fatigue extrême, de malnutrition et déshydratation. D'ailleurs maintenant je crois qu'il serait temps de prendre un repas non, ah oui et comment puis-je vous appeler avait il dit d'une voix douce et calme ?

- Mon nom est Black, Sirius Black répondit il essayant de remettre tout en place dans sa tête.

- Bien, Monsieur Black. Je vais sortir et vous pourrez vous habiller. Je vous attendrais derrière la porte pour vous emmener manger quelque chose. 

Il se leva le laissant avec beaucoup de question dans sa tête. Le tout accompagné d'un mal de crâne plutôt persistant.

Mais ou était-il ?

Qui était ce Ignacius ?

Et Que faisait-il là ? 

Il se leva de son lit et remarqua la chambre était spacieuse et légèrement décoré. Il y avait un rideau gris sur une fenêtre qui protégeait un peu du soleil. On voyait que le mur était construit avec des pierres de taille ce qui fit penser à Sirius qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une vielle maison . Ses habits propres et repassés se trouvaient une chaise qui semblait d'ailleurs être le seul meuble ici avec un petit bureau. Ses habits avaient été comme renouvelés. On aurait cru qu'ils étaient neufs s'étonna Sirius.

Il s'habilla doucement tout en repensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Était-il encore en train de rêver ou était ce la réalité ? Était l'autre question qui galopait dans sa tête.

Après s'être habillé il remarqua un petit lavabo taillé dans la pierre dans un recoin de la chambre. Il se lava le visage avec de l'eau fraîche, rafraîchissant ainsi ses idées légèrement embrouillées. Il regarda alors le miroir et ne se reconnu même plus.

Il était redevenu le jeune homme séduisant qui avait quitté Poudlard. Évidemment quelques années en plus, mais il était devenu si diffèrent. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Il ne s'était pas rasé ni même coupé les cheveux ce qui lui donnait un air rebel. Mais son visage n'avait plus ces cernes qui l'avaient accompagnés ces dernières années. Il ne portait plus les marques des souffrances d'Azkaban.

D'ailleurs dans son cœur aussi il se sentait plus jeune. Les tourments des detraqueurs étaient bien loin et son cœur reprenait goût à la vie.

En regardant la glace Sirius essaya de s'arranger quelque peu les cheveux pour ne pas paraître trop « rebelle ». Cette période était derrière lui. 

« Comment cela se fait il que je me sente si différent ?

Je me sens si propre pensa Sirius. Pas que sur moi mais dans mon âme. Cette sensation si étrange et si idyllique était merveilleuse. »

« Je me sens si calme, si apaisé. Je n'ai que des questions mais as de tourment ou d'inquiétude »

Il se dirigea vers la porte en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas encore.

« C'est vrai que j'ai faim » se dit Sirius, poussant la porte et tombant sur le vieil homme. 

- Je dois admettre que vous avez fait des merveilles avec mes habits reconnus Sirius avec Politesse.

« Les questions se sera pour après le repas, dit le ventre de Sirius à son propriétaire »

- Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise, maintenant si vous le voulez bien suivez moi. On va aller dans la cuisine. Je suis sur que Yafa vous a préparé un bon petit repas dit il avec u sourire.

Sirius remarqua qu'il y avait encore des pièce à l'étage mais toutes les portes étant fermée, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Les poutres de bois et les pierres dont les murs étaient construits semblaient donner raison à Sirius, il devait être certainement dans un vieux petit château.

Ils descendirent par les escaliers tous taillés dans la pierre avec ses petites marches lisses qui s'enroulaient à la colonne principale. Il n'eurent pas beaucoup à descendre d'ailleurs Il ne devait y avoir que deux étages pour ce que pouvez en dire Sirius.

Ils prirent le couloir de droite et Sirius pouvait voir sur le mur différentes tapisseries et peintures qui étaient toutes moldus. Elles ne bougeaient pas.

Était il moldu ?

En tout cas ils arrivèrent à ce qui devait être la cuisine.

Yafa était là aussi, elle remuait une grande cuillère en bois dans une marmite fumante. Elle devait être aussi âgée que son mari. Elle avait un visage si doux et si compatissant quand elle regarda Sirius qu'il en fut surpris.

- Yafa je te présente notre invité Sirius Black dit Ignacius.

- Bonsoir monsieur. Comment vous sentez vous ? Asseyez vous, prenez une chaise. Ignacius, occupe toi mieux de notre invité voyons dit elle d'une voix douce, avec un regard réprobateur vers son mari.

- C'est bonne madame …. Commença Sirius

- Viens Sirius dit Ignacius. Lui présentant une chaise en bois qui était devant une grande table ou trois couverts étaient dressés. Il se sentait légèrement gêné devant la prévenance de ses hôtes. 

- J'espère que vous mangez le bouillon et le poulet demanda Yafa.

- Oui madame répondit il docilement. (Il avait faim et lorsqu'on a faim …)

- Tant mieux dit elle prenant son assiette et lui servant une bonne assiette de bouillon avec des légumes et un gros morceau de poulet. La fumée faisait ressentir à Sirius qu'il avait vraiment faim et que en plus cela sentait très bon. Elle servit une assiette à son mari et pour elle-même.

Pendant quelques minutes on entendit juste le tintement des cuillères contre les assiettes. Sirius se sentait de mieux en mieux cuillères après cuillères félicitant la cuisinière à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui ne lui semblait pas assez tellement le bouillon était délicieux. Au bout d'un moment Sirius sentit que son ventre ne pouvait plus rien contenir. Il en était à sa deuxième assiette lorsqu il posa la cuillère sur la table. 

- C'était vraiment excellent, mais je n'en peux plus dit il

- Ah voila qui me réjouit dit elle 

- Maintenant que vous êtes reposés et rassasiés il se trouve que j'ai une question indiscrète et peut être impolie à vous demander. Mais je dois vous la poser car elle est extrêmement importante. Il avait dit sa sous le regard de sa femme qui observait Sirius. Comment êtes vous sortis du royaume sans vie, Sirius ? 

La question arriva aux oreilles de Sirius qui fut surpris par tant de franchise mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que la vérité. Valait mieux commencer sur de bonne bases pensait Sirius. 

- Je connaissais un poème qui parlait de ce lieu. Une sorte de voix m'aidait mais je ne sais pas qui c'était.

- Et qui pensiez vous que c'était demanda Ignacius intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas cet voix me faisait pensé à un homme que j'ai connu.

- Certainement répondit Ignacius qui n'avait pas l'air étonné. Et quel était ce poème demanda-t-il d'une voix patiente ?

Sirius le récita par cœur comme si les mots étaient à tout jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

« Arche des morts tu traverseras

Douleurs et souffrances tu connaîtras

Mais même dans l'obscurité de l'enfer

Une chance te sera donnée

Si ton cœur pur reconnaît la sortie dans l'autre monde

Celui, où la vie s'allonge.

Dans la forêt des anciens arbres

Ils attendent ta venue

Mais la sortie n'est autre que celle de ton esprit.

Ouvre les yeux et peut être tu comprendras

Le destin que tu as laissé derrière toi

Rappelles toi juste

Pour qui tu souhaites vivre

Et pas à ta sortie »

- Ah un très beau poème je le reconnais, mais il se trouve que je connais le livre dans lequel se trouvait ce poème très ancien. Je connais même la bibliothèque d'où vous avez pris le livre. En fait cela m'amène à une autre question plus importante encore. 

« Comment connaissez vous le manoir Templeton, Mr Black »

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite. Cette homme connaissait l'existence de ce que lui seul devait savoir.

- Comment le connaissez vous, je veux dire je suis censé en être le gardien répondit Sirius.

- Mais le gardien est toujours un Potter répondit cette fois à ça surprise sa femme.

- Le dernier Potter vivant avait moins de dix sept ans et ses parents ont été assassinés dit Sirius ne comprenant plus où il en était.

- Je vois et donc vous en avez été le gardien temporaire. Mais comment et par qui les derniers Potter ont il été tués demanda Yafa attristé par la nouvelle.

- Vous les connaissiez ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, mais leur devoir incombait une certaine protection personnelle. 

- Oui je sais dit Sirius repensant à Queudver. Il étaient cachés mais ont été trahis par un de leur ami. Mais bien avant ils étaient déjà pourchassé par lord Voldemort qui les assassina lui-même, Sirius l'avait dit le cœur lourd. Mais avant ils m'avaient nommé gardien du secret avant car ils sentaient le danger sur eux. 

- Triste histoire dit Ignacius. Qui Est-ce lord Voldemort ?

- Un mage noir qui a atteint d'immense pouvoir. Il y a peu près Vint ans il a commencé à tuer des moldus et des sorciers.

- Des moldus, encore une histoire de sang pur demanda Yafa

- Je le crains répondit Sirius. Et à ce moment que l'ordre du phoenix a été formé pour contrer ce mage noir. Mais il était vraiment puissant. Et personne à Part Dumbledore n'était au niveau face à lui.

- Je vois, il devait être vraiment puissant pour que seul Dumbledore lui fasse peur.

- Alors connaissez vous Dumbledore demanda Sirius ?

- En effet.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Dumbledore était déjà venu ici ou quoi ? Encore des questions, mais pourquoi tant de questions ?

-Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas allé de l'autre coté. Je ne sais même plus ce qui s'y passe se lamenta Ignacius. 

- Combien de temps demanda Sirius par hasard.

- Cela doit faire maintenant soixante ans je crois dit il.

- Comment avez-vous connus albus Dumbledore demanda Sirius en tentant son coup.

- la première fois il était lui aussi venu ici commença Ignacius.

- Ici, par le même chemin que moi l'interrompis Sirius.

- Cette question tu devras la lui poser. Je ne peux te répondre à sa place. Mais c'est ainsi que j'ai connu Albus. Ce qui m'a fait un peu visiter l'autre coté.

« L'autre coté, encore cet expression. Il doit certainement parler de son monde à lui. Mais c'était si étrange se dit Sirius »

- J'ai vu la guerre avec Grindelwald et je suis parti peu après. Mais ce que tu me rapportes Sirius me fait peur. Ce mage noir devait vraiment être puissant.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce mage noir assassinait à tour de bras. Il était cruel et avide de pouvoir. Et l'ordre du phoenix dirigé par Dumbledore le combattait. J'en faisais partie ainsi que les Potter et beaucoup de mes amis.

- Alors vous avez réussi à les battre demanda Yafa.

- Non, on mourrait tous les un après les autres. Bien de mes amis on vu la mort. Et c'est à ce moment au plus grand de sa puissance qu'il a essayé de tuer le plus jeune des poster à cause d'une prophétie. À ce moment son sort s'était retourné contre lui et il fut arraché de son corps. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mais avant d'essayer d'atteindre le jeune Potter il tué son père et en suite sa mère qui essayait de le protéger et qui sacrifiait son enfant.

À ces souvenirs Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser couleur quelques larmes.

- C'était mon meilleur ami, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver. Et à cause d'un traître qui a révélé le secret de leu lieu de résidence, ils sont mort pleura Sirius.

Ignacius lui mit la main sur son épaule, arrêtant par la même occasion son chagrin. Comme si un courant chaud et doux avait atteint son cœur sa peine s'arrêta.

- Sirius, après qu'est qu'il s'est passé demanda Ignacius avec douceur.

Le fait de parler lui faisait du bien et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de continuer à raconter.

- Après j'ai essayé de tuer ce traître mais une fois de plus par sa roublardise je me suis vu emprisonner à Azkaban pendant plus de dix ans. 

- Mon pauvre ami cela n'a pas du être facile le réconforta Yafa.

- C'est passé car je devais protéger mon filleul le jeune Potter au gré de ma vie. Il y a un an le mage noir est revenu à la vie avec toute sa puissance. Il a encore essayé de tuer le jeune garçon qui heureusement a réussi à s'en sortir.

- il est doué souri Ignacius.

- Très confirma Sirius dans un sourire. Et avant de me retrouver dans l'arche je combattais les serviteurs de lord Voldemort pour protéger mon filleul. Lord Voldemort voulait récupérer la prophétie qui avait déclaré le jeune Potter son ennemi.

- Une prophétie encore soupira Yafa, si seulement les divinatrices auraient pu ne jamais prophétiser, le monde aurait été bien meilleur.

- tu ne comprends pas dit Ignacius. Ces prophéties n'ont pas pour but d'apporter le mal mais au contraire de le prévenir. Mais voila le mal qu'elles préviennent est parfois si grand que souvent beaucoup de sang et de larmes accompagnent ces prophéties.

Sirius écoutait attentivement, mais il savait que le discours ne lui était pas adressé. C'était comme s'il parlait de choses simples mais en même temps de chose qui dépassait son entendement. Remarquant son interrogation Ignacius se tourna vers lui.

- Désolé, Sirius. C'est une chose que tu devras comprendre par toi-même plus tard, je crois. Mais avant cela je voulais te poser quelques questions un peu étranges, mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes. Ce jeune Potter a-t-il une cicatrice sur le front demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. 

- Oui, un éclair dit Sirius inquiet lui aussi. Yafa venait de baisser les yeux sur la table comme si Sirius venait d'annoncer un malheur. 

Mais Ignacius continua.

- Y aurait il dans l'entourage de ce garçon, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux de sang pur demanda encore Ignacius.

- Oui, mais qu'est que c'est que toutes ces questions demanda Sirius.

Sa réponse ayant semblé à nouveau inquiétante pour Ignacius et sa femme.  
- Sirius, tu le comprendras plus tard. Mes questions semblent étrange j'en suis conscient mais sache qu'elles sont primordiales.

- D'accord répondit Sirius de plus en plus suspicieux. Pas envers ses ôtes mais plutôt de ce que cela pourrait bien impliquer.

- Maintenant existerait il par hasard un autre garçon qui serait concerné par la prophétie du jeune Potter et dont les parents seraient devenus fous ? Demanda Ignacius.

- Oui.

Heureusement que Dumbledore avait pensé à lui montrer la prophétie. Il lui avait même expliquait que Neville Londubat était aussi concerné. Sirius avait aussi appris ce qui était arrivé à Alice et son mari .Mais de voir la question formulé ainsi rendit Sirius encore plus suspicieux s'il en était ainsi.

- Pour faire plus vite je vais vous poser encore cinq questions d'un coup. Je ne crains que la réponse soit affirmative a chaque fois dit Ignacius avec cette étrange lueur dans les yeux. Comme si le monde allait disparaître.

- Allez y dit Sirius aussi calmement que possible.

- Est-ce qu'il existe encore des descendants Mckinnon et cole ? Existe te t-il une jeune fille blonde et dont le prénom s'appelle Luna à Poudlard ? Existe-t-il aussi une jeune fille rousse du nom de Weasley ? Dit Ignacius en une seule tirade. 

- Oui pour la jeune fille weasley ainsi que pour les descendants Mckinnon et Cole. À ce que je sais, ils habitaient en France depuis la dernière guerre. Mais pour la fille qui s'appelait Luna je ne suis pas ….

-Que se passe t-il demanda Yafa inquiet devant le visage soudain crispé de Sirius.

Sirius n'entendit plus rien et à ce moment un souvenir lui revint. Une jeune fille blonde avec un bras légèrement tordu allongé sur le sol dans le département des mystères. Et puis la jeune Weasley qui criait à ses cotés son prénom. « Luna ». Oui c'était bien cela, Luna.

- Pour toutes vos questions je suis affirmatif dit Sirius revenant à son état normal. J'ai juste essayé de me rappeler un souvenir.

Ignacius et Yafa se ragèrent dans les yeux, échangeant un regard bien triste. Ils détournèrent les yeux l'un de l'autre pour le regardait lui. Ils se tenaient la main, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il les rattachait à la vie. Sirius n'en put plus et leur demanda une dernière fois de lui expliquer. 

- Mon cher ami dit Ignacius gravement. Cela indique que la guerre des âmes vient de commencer.

- La guerre des âmes demanda Sirius ne comprenant pas.

- Oui, cela veut dire que tu es bien le messager et tu dois lire le livre. Pour que tu puisses enfin comprendre de quoi il est question.

- Un livre que je dois lire c'est quoi cette plaisanterie.

- C'est loin d'une plaisanterie pleura Yafa. Le monde est peut être sur le point de basculer dans l'ombre pour l'éternité. 


	8. le fils du phoenix

Voici le deuxieme chapitre d'un coup . Ce chapitre est des plus important . Lisez le avec précaution . beaucou de moment important y sont introduit .  
Bon le petit titre tout de meme .

**Le Fils du Phoenix**

Il faisait nuit noir lorsque le directeur de poudlard sorti du château. Ne laissant derrière son passage qu'une vague empreinte de pas dans l'herbe fraîche. Il marchait dans le parc désert de Poudlard sous un ciel sans nuages où les étoiles et la lune se livrait un duel acharné pour savoir qui brillait le plus.

Le directeur avançait prestement de sa démarche souple et rapide malgré son âge que peu avait l'honneur de connaître. Le directeur d'ailleurs s'amusait toujours à dire à celui qui demandait son age « trop vieux pour aller à l'école, mais trop jeune pour enseigner » Il n'avait jamais considéré son age comme une sagesse en soi voir même un droit. Il voyait son age plutôt comme la marque du temps sur l'esprit. Car quel que soit le nombre d'années que l'on vit, l'age vous apprend juste à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et cela n'était pas vraiment de la sagesse.

Il arriva enfin aux grilles et dans un geste machinale il les ouvrit avec sa baguette. En fait son esprit était occupé par des pensées bien obscures qui le réjouissait peu. Il se dirigea vers le village de prés-au-lard où il avait rendez vous avec un des ses informateurs. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait reçu il y a de ça une heure, une lettre de celui-ci. Lui demandant de venir .Le voir dans le lieu de leur rendez-vous habituel.

Arrivé au village, il prit un petit sentier qui menait vers la cabane hurlante. Avec cet clarté tout le monde aurait pu remarqué sa présence. Mais il semblait que pour cet homme il y avait bien des manières de disparaître de la vue des gens. Quiconque regardait par la fenêtre, n'aurait rien remarqué d'anormal.

Dumbledore rappelait aussi toujours que l'on ne voyait que ce que l'on voulait voir. Le cerveau et l'esprit sont bien plus complexes que ce que les gens peuvent s'imaginer. 

Le sentier qui traversait broussailles et mauvaises herbes s'effaçait en même temps qu'il avançait. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, le chemin bifurqua à presque cinquante mètres de la cabane hurlante et se dirigeait vers ce qui aurait pu sembler à nous simple mortel, rien du tout.

Lui par contre voyait se dessiner doucement une petite maisonnette avec une fumée s'échappant de la cheminée. La maison était entièrement recouverte de mousse et de lierre qui grimpaient sur les vielles briques rouges avec lesquelles la maison semblait avoir été construite.

Il arriva devant la porte et sans se donner la peine d'annoncer se venue il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon de cette demeure. Le salon était assez sommaire et ne contenait que deux fauteuils usés, une table et quelques chaises éparpillés. Sur la table on pouvait voir différents grimoires ouverts, des feuilles manuscrites ainsi qu'un petit pot d'encre et une belle plume rouge brillante.

Sur un des fauteuils était assis un homme, qui devait avoir atteint au moins quarante ans. Son visage était marqué et l'homme devait avoir vécu des moments peu commodes. Il avait des cheveux auburn, les mêmes que ceux que dumbledore avait étant plus jeunes. Mais à l'arrivée de Dumbledore ses traits se relâchèrent et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Père, heureux de te voir dit il se levant et faisant une petite accolade au directeur de Poudlard.

- Mark, Est-ce que tout va bien dit le directeur soucieux. Ton message m'a fait peur.

- J'imagine, mais la vérité est qu'il y a une urgence dit il. Les mangemorts ont commencé les recrutements de différents monstres, sorciers et d'autres choses encore. Par contre ce qui m'inquiète le plus et que pour l'instant rien ne semble actif dans les différents réseaux des mangemorts. 

- Je vois répondit le directeur s'asseyant à son tour dans un des fauteuil faisant face à son fils. Il ne fait que de vagues préparations, pourras-tu par hasard me faire une liste de ce qu'il a cherché surtout les différents objets ou ingrédients de potions, des fois que cela nous aide plus. 

- J'espère dit il, mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pour eux qu'une seconde main, ce qui me permet d'éviter de porter ce tatouage. Mais bon mon statut est en train de changer parmi leur groupe.

- Je ne comprends pas Mark dit dumbledore encore une fois soucieux.

- Ils veulent me tester répondit simplement l'homme

- vas-tu faire ce test ? Dit le directeur d'une voix tout aussi calme

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est répondit le fils à son père

- Tu sais et je sais quel sera ce test dit Dumbledore toujours aussi calme.

- Peut être père, mais la question n'est pas là.

- Où est elle alors ?

- L'ordre a besoin de moi là-bas. Je peux être utile père et je le désire.

- Il y a des prix que tu n'es pas obligé de payer dit le directeur la voix soudainement plus dure.

- Père ce ne sera ni la première fois ni la dernière répondit l'homme avec un sourire fatigué.

- Cela ne change rien.

- Possible. Père veux tu un verre de vin ou quelque chose à boire. 

- De l'hydromel si tu as demanda Dumbledore.

- C'est toujours ton faible. L'homme leva alors sa baguette et d'un geste fit apparaître deux verres pleins d'un liquide ambré. Cela vient de chez Rosmerta. 

- J' n'en attendait pas mois de mon fils sourit le directeur buvant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

- Tu m'y as habitué souris l'homme

-Est que tu sais qui il sera demanda Dumbledore sur un ton de nouveau dure et soucieux.

- Non je n'ai pas encore reçu des instructions.

- Si cette personne est innocente que feras-tu, mark. 

- J'improviserai dit mark buvant une nouvelle gorgé d'hydromel.

- La dernière fois cela ne s'était pas bien passé reprit le directeur

- C'est vrai mais aucun des deux ne sont mort.

- Mais toi tu as failli, Mark.

- je suis en vie non

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la risquer dit Dumbledore posant son verre sur l'accoudoir. 

- Père tu sais et je sais que je saurais faire face cette fois ci.

- C'est pas de la confiance dont je manque, mais j'ai de l'inquiétude comme un père devrai l'avoir pour son fils.

- Tout se passera bien. Tu as d'autre chose auxquels tu dois t'inquiéter, père.

-Peut être baissa-t-il la tête.

- Harry, L'ordre et bientôt ton petit fils dit Mark.

- Mais tu es aussi mon fils, et ta mère n'aurait pas été d'accord.

- Tu sais aussi que ma mère ressemble trop à Molly dit Mark avec un sourire.

- Eh alors c'était tout son charme répondit le directeur avec u sourire.

- L'amour dit Mark simplement.

- Eh oui une chose si belle n'Est-ce pas sourit encore le directeur.

- Je le confirme tu me dis cela depuis que je suis né.

-J'essayais de t'éduquer sourit Dumbledore.

- T'a réussi je dis pas le contraire dit fièrement Mark.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux dit soudain dumbledore de nouveaux soucieux.

- Je sais père. Tu as fait les bon choix je le sais, tu le sais et Anne le sait.

- Et Daniel demanda le directeur.

- il le saura, père. Il est juste un peu jeune.

- je l'ai fait pour votre sécurité dite le directeur en baissant encore une fois la tête 

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser devant moi où même d'expliquer tes choix. 

- Ces derniers choix ne se sont pas révélés judicieux dit Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi.

Le feu qu crépitait dans la cheminée fut le seul son dans toute la maisonnette durant quelques secondes. La maison déjà sobre et austère devint encore plus sombre.

- Sirius est mort dit soudain le directeur regardant le feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

- Tu ne le sais pas et personne ne le sait. Peut être qu'il est le messager dit Mark tournant ses yeux aussi vers les bûches de bois qui se consumait lentement.

- Peut être mais je m'est quand même trompés cet année dit le directeur de nouveau.

- En quoi.

- Par exemple, enfermait Sirius dans sa maison ne fut pas la plus brillante des idées.

- C'était ça où il était pourchassé par les sorciers du ministère et les mangemorts.

- Il a souffert di dumbledore une voix plus basse.

- Il savait que c'était pour son bien.

- Il n'aurait pas du être enfermé comme cela. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Il a été auror, il sait que c'était comme cela qu'il devait être.

- C'est vrai dit le directeur mais ….

- tu ne peux pas protéger un homme de son destin, père.

- j'aurais pu éviter que Harry se fasse prendre dans ce piège persista le directeur.

- comment ?

- En lui enseignant moi-même l'occlumancie.

- tu ne pouvais pas le faire dit Mark en se levant de son fauteuil et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. .

- où lui trouvait un autre professeur dit le directeur en relevant légèrement la tête.

- qui donc est meilleur que Rogue en occlumens à part toi.

- peu de personne, certes.

- Alors voilà de toute manière l'occlumancie n'est pas une matière que les potter arive à pratiquer dit Mark avec un petit sourire. 

- Je ne comprends pas dit le directeur en se levant à son tour.

- L'occlumancie passe par un contrôle de soi et de ses émotions parfaites. Ni James, ni Harry Ni même Lily n'en sont où en n'ont été capable dit mark plongeant son regard dans le ciel étoilé.

- Il fallait tout de même qu'il l'apprenne pour son bien dit le directeur s'approchant doucement de la fenêtre ou son fils se tenait

- Il réagit bien trop vite et l'occlumancie ne pouvait lui correspondre dit mark en hochant les épaules.  
- Il aurait pu y arriver dit Dumbledore regardant à son tour la nuit étoilé.

- Comment ?

- Il a été capable de tant murmura dumbledore

- tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un potter que ce soit james où Harry a des émotions trop vives

- Qu'est que tu veux dire dit le directeur qui tourna sa tête vers son fils qui regardait toujours les étoiles.

- Tu pouvais demander à james de faire un duel mais pas l'obliger d'etre insensible lors d'un meurtre.

- jamais en effet, ni moi non plus dit le directeur regardant de nouveau vers les étoiles.

- Toi tu n'a pas besoin de contrôler tes émotions tu es déjà à un autre niveau de magie. Mais pour nous cela passe par là et à ce jeu seul Severus s'en sort parfaitement.

- C'est vrai, je le reconnais.

- Tu ne pouvait pas empêcher ce piège, retires en plutôt les points positifs.

- Lesquels demanda Dumbledore

- Harry a découvert sa destinée

- Je le lui aurait dit assura Dumbledore

- Peut etre mais il était déjà tard.

- Je sais

- je ne te blâme pas et je n'oserais jamais le faire père. 

- quel autre point positif, mark Peut il bien y avoir dans ce qu s'est passé au ministère.

- Tu as appris sur Voldemort plus qu'il n'en a appris

- C'est vrai

- Il ne peut posséder aucun des huit de l'ordre

- C'est vrai sourit dumbledore.

- même si son pouvoir est encore jeune, il a démontré toute sa puissance dit Mark se tournant ver son père. Il a montré beaucoup cette nuit.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, il ne détachait plus les yeux des étoiles.

- Et tu as découvert cinq autre des huit de l'ordre cette nuit là sourit Mark

- Mais on aurait pu le faire autrement

- Tu ne pouvais pas il te fallait les tester et c'Est-ce qui est arrivé.

- Peut être

- Avec ça tu as découvert qu'il avait appris la magie des princes

- il l'a utilisé pour se défendre de mon sortilège

- Comment aurait tu pu savoir qu'il s'étaient rencontrés autrement.

- je ne sais pas

- Et en plus tu as pu remettre le ministère dans le droit chemin

- Fudge m'avait beaucoup déçu

- Maintenant c'est Davis et il a l'air de bien faire son boulot dit Mark allant se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

- C'est vrai, il fait de l'excellent travail. C'est normal il est un des notre dit Dumbledore.

- j'en étais sur, tu diras à Remus qu'il me doit un galion.

- Vous aviez parié souria le directeur

- Ben oui, c'est l'angleterre non

- T'aurais du rester plus longtemps en France.

- je sais mais Home sweet home dit Mark calmement

- t'a vu robin des bois se retourna son père

- Un classique

- il est vraiment drôle

- Je te le fait pas dire un génie ce mel brooks.

- Ces moldus ne n'arreteront jamais de m'épater dit Dumbledore esquissant un sourire en s'asseyant.

- Je le reconnais. Sinon en dehors de ça les choses avançent à Poudlard demandèrent Mark

- Tout est mis en place

- Ah au fait Gil a accepté demanda Mark

- oui. Il a été intéressé par les huit dit Dumbledore .D'un autre coté à part Remus il n'y avait que lui.

- Aussi reconnut Mark

- Ailina a aussi accepté

- T'as divisé je pâries souri Mark.

- Tu devrais devenir bookmaker

- Je l'ai déjà été répondit mark faussement vexé.

- J'avais oublié se moqua le directeur

- C'est pas grave sourit à son tour mark.

Le silence à nouveau régna. On entendit juste les verres se remplirent de nouveauté et leur propriétaire profitait du nouveau breuvage

- T'est déjà allé dans le manoir demanda Mark coupant le silence

- Oui

- Il est comment demanda Mark se relevant de son fauteuil son regard impatient.

- comme dans les comtes lui dit son père en souriant

- Et quand est que l'on aura l'honneur de le voir demanda mark impatient ?

- Lors de son dix septième anniversaire, jusque là seulement le gardien au droit de le voir dit dumbledore gravement.

- Je sais, mais quand je pense que c'était Sirius, le gardien s'étonna Mark.

- Je suis tout autant surpris .Mais les potter avaient bien fait de lui confier ce secret je crois dit Dumbledore.

- Oui, ce secret était plus important que leur propre vie, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- En effet, leur fils était à leurs yeux bien plus importants que leur propre vie dit Dumbledore tristement repensant aux deux sorciers admirables qu'étaient James et Lily Potter.

- Connaissaient t-il la prophétie demanda Mark

- Je le leur avais révélé, cela concernait leur fils. Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher la raison qui les obligeait à ….

- Et que t'avaient il répondu demanda Mark coupant le silence

- je me souviens que cela m'avait paru étrange .ils m'avaient dit « la descendance d'or sera notre fils, j'espère que tout ira bien pour lui » dit Dumbledore

- La descendance d'or ?

- Je n'ai compris que récemment, que cela représente les huits enfants.

- Donc ils ont su que leur enfant était un des huit s'étonna mark.

- j'en suis sur soupira Dumbledore.

- Et les autres qu'en est il demanda Mark.

- Ils seront tous réunis à Poudlard cette année. Il ne restera plus qu'ils se trouvent réellement et qu'ils apprennent à se nouveauté.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui ils sont.

- Non dit simplement le directeur

- Je vois dit mark.

Le directeur regarda sa montre étrange (avec des lunes et d'autres signes qui remplaçaient les aiguilles normales) et se leva. Il se dirigea vers son fils qui se leva à son tour.

- Mark, il est tard et je dois m'en aller dit le directeur le visage las et fatigué.

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais bien des taches requerraient sa présence.

- D'accord dit Mark à son père.

À ce moment le père prit son fils dans les bras et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps ils le reverraient. Une larme silencieuse et douloureuse coula le long de la joue du père. Cet accolade dura quelques instant avant que le directeur ne recule ne laissant rien paraître à son fils de la tristesse qui accablait son cœur. Mark devait resté concentré sur sa mission, sinon c'était la mort assurait. Cela le directeur le savait.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas mark.

- Ne t'en fais pas papa, tout ira bien sourit Mark avec confiance à son père. 

-Je ne demande que cèle mon fils.

Le directeur se tourna vers la porte et ressortit dans l'ombre le cœur lourd et sombre. Il dit alors ces quelques mots.

« Ailav Ila estame » (En ancien elfique cela veut dire que l'espoir te garde)


End file.
